Heroes Coalition - Teen Titans
by XP4Universe
Summary: A new adventure is up and this time, it's in Jump City! Join the New Age Avengers and the titular Teen Titans as they work together fighting everyday crimes while dealing with their daily lives at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

The next day in the camp, we see Marcus walking around in the hallways with a cup of coffee in hand, a smile of satisfaction written on his face, for what, beating the hell out of Randy after he told Vivid Blue to fuse with him. It was a strange experience and was not entirely bad, though he would avoid doing the fusion thingie until it's the right thing to do.

Marcus is currently wearing a black t-shirt with a CM Punk logo over a white, bandage designed sleeves, blue skinny jeans and black sneakers.

Upon turning to a corner, a pink blur slams in front of him, sending him crashing and his attacker to the floor, surprisingly his cup of coffee didn't spilled.

"What the? What gives? Get off!?" Marcus demanded whoever is on top of him. He then froze when he realized who's on top of him, "Oh no..." he muttered.

It was a girl, a very familiar girl, a girl that is well-known in the camp, and she's on top of him looking all lazily.

The girl got up but still on top of him while letting a yawn, "Yawn~ what a nice morning..." she said.

"Is it?" Marcus replied indecorously, "What's the big idea ramming onto me early in the morning, Karizza!" he demanded as he revealed the girl's name.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Karizza Stronghold**

Karizza has a long messy blonde hair reaching the back of her thighs, she wears a white rimmed glasses or her lazy pink eyes. She wears a black blazer with multiple red ribbons tied in each sleeves over a pink pajama-like dress and brown boots.

Karizza looks down and was silent for a minute, "Ah..." she said in realization, "Good morning, Marcus." she greeted with a smile.

Marcus smiled back, "Morning... THAT'S NOT IT!" he said with an angry face, "Just what the hell are you doing running around in the hallways!?" he demanded.

Karizza got into thinking, "Hmm... I don't remember..." she replied.

"Are you high again?" Marcus asked.

"Maybe..." she replied nonchalantly.

"Maybe? What do you mean by maybe? You are high!" Marcus stated, "And please get off me! We're lucky that we're alone or people would get the wrong idea!" he added.

"What idea?" Karizza asked tilting her head.

"Just how slow your brain is!" Marcus yelled, "Listen! And listen well! This position we're currently in, is very inappropriate! Just days ago, a guy just got labeled as a pervert and I don't want to be labeled as one!" he explained while referring to Darren.

"Oh~ You must be talking to Ren-ren..." Karizza replied in amusement.

"Ren-ren? You're talking about Darren, right? What kind of nickname is that? And why are you calling him that?" Marcus asked in confusion.

Karizza ignored his question, "Inappropriate? Why? I feel comfortable on top of you." she said as she began to bounce on top of him.

"Oi! Stop doing that, you're giving me an arousal for Pete's sake! Please get off me and I'll buy you a coffee!" Marcus pleaded.

Karizza's eyes sparkles upon hearing that, "Really?" she asked, "You'll buy me a coffee?"

"Yes! Just get off me!" Marcus replied.

Later... the two came out from the Rabbit House, with Karizza holding a cup of warm coffee drinking happily.

"Coffee~ Coffee~" Karizza sang cheerfully as she takes a sip.

Marcus can't help but smile, "You sure like drinking coffee." he commented.

"Um! I love coffee!" Karizza replied cheerfully.

"I see." Marcus said taking a sip of his own coffee.

Karizza then turns to him, "Hey Marcus! Do you have anything to do today? Wanna hangout in the city?" she asked.

Marcus chuckled, "Sorry... but I gotta new mission today and as the leader of my team, I can't afford to ditch that." he answered.

Karizza pouted, "No fair! You guys always gets to in adventures!" she whined.

Marcus chuckled again, "Don't whine! You'll get your chance, you just need to wait." he said before patting her head much to her delight, "Sorry I can't hangout with you today but I promise once I had a day off, we'll go somewhere in the city." he said.

Karizza then perks up, "Really? Hooray!?" she cheered.

Marcus smiled as the two took a sip of their coffee, savoring it's warm and delightful taste.

 **bzzzttt...**

Marcus is then seen heading towards the meeting room, on his way he touch his cheeks and is still warm, before he and Karizza separate ways, the lazy blonde surprised the poor lady when she gave him a peck on his cheek telling him it was her way of thanking him for the coffee.

Marcus can't help but smile while thinking of their encounter this morning was a blessing in disguise.

Marcus then enters the meeting room where the rest of his team waiting along with Major Stronghold and Dr. Pating.

Eddy then approaches, "Marcus! Where have you been bro? We've been waiting for you for ten whole minutes!" he said. Eddy is currently wearing a black leather jacket with LED lights over a blue sweatshirt, green pants and black spiky boots with his signature scarf around his shoulders.

Marcus rolls his eyes, "I'm not even that late Eddy... I was just hanging out with Karizza in the coffee shop if you're wondering." he replied.

The Major perked up, "REALLY? WELL THAT'S GOOD! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR BEING FRIENDS WITH MY DAUGHTER, EVER SINCE COMING HERE, SHE FEELS ALIENATED TO THE FACT THAT I'M HER FATHER." he stated loudly.

"No worries sir. It's the best thing I can do for her." Marcus replied.

"Does Malvina had any idea about this?" XY whispers to Yoshika. She is wearing a trench coat covering her attire.

"No. And I hope she never does." Yoshika whispered back.

"Well... since Marcus is here. I think it's about time to tell us about our mission." Rex suggested.

Dr. Pating nodded , "Of course. But first, the Major had a major announcement." he declared.

The Major then stepped forward, "YOUNG DUNCAN NELSON! YOUNG TARO YAMADA! YOUNG ICHIGO KUROSAKI! ORIGINALLY, THE THREE OF YOU WE'RE PLANNED TO BE A PART OF THE THIRD TEAM HOWEVER THE THREE OF YOU SYNC SO WELL WITH THE NEW AGE AVENGERS THAT LOUIE AND I DECIDED TO OFFICIALLY DECLARE THAT THE THREE OF YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY A PART OF THE NEW AGE AVENGERS!" he announced.

Everyone was surprised but happy for the announcement.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Yoshika said in delight.

"I'm in my happy place!" Ed cheered clapping his hands. Ed is currently wearing an orange tight shirt underneath his trademark green jacket, black leather pants and boots.

"So am Rolf!" Rolf added. Rolf is currently wearing a blue shirt, black shorts and black shoes.

"Wow... an official member, well, I don't mind! I like being part of this team!" Duncan declared.

Taro nodded, "I agree." he said.

Ichigo chuckled, "This team reminds me of the Dimensional Heroes, so I'm totally okay with this." he said. Ichigo is currently wearing a lavender shirt over a blue hoodie jacket, white pants and red rubber shoes.

"So, that makes thirteen members in this team plus six honorary members, by the way, where is Vaas, Needles and the Vivid 4?" Danny stated before asking.

"Vaas and Needles had something to do today and the Vivid 4 is currently with the Rising Stars." Marcus answered, "Originally, the girls should be coming along with us but Adam insisted that they should join them for a while." he explained.

"Is Adam that adamant getting those girls in his team?" XY Girl asked.

"Well, he did petitioned to have those girls switched teams when the girls already decided to join us." Jake stated.

"That doesn't matter now, like I said before, I want those girls experience teaming with others, but don't get me wrong, they're still part of this team and still under my command until the sixth team is announced." Marcus said.

The Major nodded, "THAT'S RIGHT! SOONER OR LATER, WE'LL BE ANNOUNCING THE THIRD AND FOURTH TEAM!" he revealed.

"Two teams? Men, that was fast!" Duncan said.

"Anyway... let's get into business." Dr. Pating started, "Recently, a large number of Emotionless were spotted in Jump City in the Western United States, we don't know how many but we get the feeling it would get bigger and bigger if ignored." he explained.

"WE WANT THE TEAM TO GO THERE AND INVESTIGATE AND AS WELL MEET THE LOCAL HEROES OF THAT CITY!" the Major announced.

"Local heroes?" Rex repeated.

Dr. Pating nodded, "A group known as the Teen Titans, they're a bunch of crime fighting teens protecting their city by extension, their entire world." he answered.

"Teen Titans! Men, they're an awesome bunch!" Randy stated excitedly.

"SO WE WANT YOU TO MEET THEM, EXPLAIN THEM ABOUT THE UPCOMING THREAT AND POSSIBLY, FORM AN ALLIANCE!" the Major shouted.

"Huh. I get the gist." Marcus said.

"Also, we had a member of the Coalition who is also an honorary member of the Teen Titans, will be joining you in this mission." Dr. Pating added, "You may come in." he called.

Then a young man wearing a robe enters the room, "Hello. My name is thy Herald and I'll be joining you team for this mission." he greeted.

 **Solo Hero and Teen Titans Honorary Member**

 **Herald**

Herald is a brown skinned, well-muscled young man. His cape is connected to his hood, which is blue. He wears a gray mask, a blue tunic over a black clothing, a dark belt, silver gloves and blue boots.

"Wow! You're an honorary member of the Teen Titans! An honor to work with you." Marcus greeted offering a handshake.

''Likewise." Herald replied accepting his handshake, "I heard so many good things about this team, especially you, your speech back in Canterlot High was really inspiring." he said.

And with that, Marcus is on the floor in a fetal position, catatonically sucking his thumb.

"Uhh..."

"He gets embarrassed everytime someone mentions that." Eddy pointed out.

"Woops! My bad." Herald replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"How long have you been a member of the Coalition?" Duncan asked.

"Almost a year, I was recruited after meeting I.O and Gingka when I was patrolling in Star City." Herald answered.

Marcus then got back on his feet, "Welp! Like I said before, it's a honor working with you Herald. I just hope the Boy Wonder wouldn't mind us meeting them." he said.

"Don't worry. Robin maybe strict but he's a cool dude." Herald replied.

"Also, feel free to use the Central Command, I got a feeling that you'll be out for a while in this mission." Dr. Pating suggested.

Eddy perked up, "Really? Sweet!" he claimed, "To the Central Command everyone!" he ordered as he ran out of the room.

"Yeah!" everyone sans XY Girl cheered as they followed Eddy.

XY Girl sighed before following them.

 **bzzzttt...**

The team later arrived at the cargo bay loading up their bags inside the Starship, Ed even brought a flat-screen television, PS4 and mini fridge along. The inside was now fully decorated with different stuffs and appliances, the bar is now fully operational and had rooms for resting.

"Are you guys all set?" Dr. Pating asked from the control panel.

Marcus looks back at the entrance to see Herald getting in as Rolf closed the hatch, "We're ready to go sir!" he replied with a thumbs up.

Dr. Pating nodded as pulled a lever, activating the portal, "The portal is all set!" he announced.

"GODSPEED YOUNG ONES!" the Major called with a thumbs up.

"Here we go! Full speed ahead! Woohoo-hoo-hoo!" Eddy said excitedly as the Starship went through the portal going to their designated destination.

"The kids are going to have so much fun." Dr. Pating noted.

The Major chuckled, "I WHOLE-HEARTLY AGREE!" he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Inside the Starship, Eddy enters the main control room operated by Rex and Danny, "You gotta hand it with the Bearpenters, they really did a good job reconstructing this ship." he commented.

"Yeah! It's like the ship was never broken to begin with." Danny said.

"Yup! But we had one problem..." Rex mentioned, "This ship is fuelled by gas." he said pointing at the meter bar as he groaned, "Man, can the Science Department fix this shit, so we won't rely on gas for every mission." he stated.

"I wouldn't worry about that Rex. Besides, if we run out of gas we can use an alternative." Eddy said.

"We're not using Marcus as a fuel source Eddy." Rex said as Eddy raised his hands in defense.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Battle in Jump City

Later, the team finally arrived in Jump City, the Central Command is traveling while using camouflage tech to blend in the sky.

"Welcome to Jump City team!" Herald announced.

"Woah! Look at that!" Randy said looking through the window, his face planted on the glass.

XY Girl then noticed something, "Uhh... is that the Teen Titans' headquarters?" she asked pointing at a T-shaped building situated on a small island.

Herald nodded, "Yup! That's their base operation and as well as their home." he answered.

"Wouldn't the place be an easy target for villains?" XY Girl asked indecorously.

"So does the Coalition ." Duncan pointed out from the bar as Taro serves him another drink.

"Touche." XY Girl responded.

"Can Blue boy Herald give us details about them because Rolf is still unfamiliar with the group called Teen Titans." Rolf suggested while scratching his noggin.

Herald nodded, "Certainly. By the way, which of you guys already knows about the Titans?" he asked as Marcus, Eddy, Ed, Randy, Jake and Ichigo raised their hands up, "Okay. The Teen Titans are consisting of Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg with Robin leading the team, there are other Teen Titans group stationed in other cities and lastly, the Titans had a great number of honorary members such as myself that aides them with their missions." he explained.

"So it's kinda like the teams in the Coalition, only with ten members each with the exception of this group." Taro stated.

"How does one become an honorary member of the Teen Titans?" Marcus asked.

Herald then brought out a badge, "Robin usually hands out badges like this which is proof that we're part of the team." he answered.

"Badges huh? I think it just gave me an idea." Marcus admitted with a grin.

"You're gonna create a badge for our honorary members?" Rex asked.

Marcus nodded, "I think it's a great idea. But we can talk about that for another time." he said.

The Central Command then stopped above the Titan Tower.

"So should we contact them first?" Eddy suggested.

"That's a good suggestion." Rex replied as he pressed a button, "Hello? Hello! Pardon us but is this the Teen Titans headquarters?!" he called out but no one was answering back, "I repeat, is this the Teen Titans headquarters?!" he called out but no one answered back, "Huh? No response." he said.

"Maybe they're not home at the moment." Yoshika said.

Herald took out his communication device, "Could it be? Hello Robin! Are you there?" he called out.

Then someone responded, _"Herald? Herald is that you?"_ a voice asked.

"Yes it's me Robin. Tell me, where are you right now?" Herald asked.

 _"We're currently in the city right now dealing some situation."_ Robin replied.

"What situation?" Herald asked then suddenly they saw a small explosion occuring in the city, "Wait don't answer that, I think I get the gist. Do you want any help?" he offered.

 _"Yeah! I think we need all the help that we need."_ Robin replied.

"Hold on there, we're coming to help you." Herald said before disconnecting the call, then he turns to the team, "Ready to rock?" he asked with grin.

Marcus grinned back, "Oh yeah! Let's do this!" he declared as everyone cheered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Currently, the city is under chaos thanks to a group of people dressed up like dolls, stuffed animals and toy soldiers, all holding different deadly weapons ready to use it for violence.

"Listen Teen Titans! We don't care of you who you are and your fucking accomplishments! But we from TOY FACTORY will conquer this city and it will become our playground!" a member declared as the rest roared in agreement.

"Dude... can't they at least come up with a much cooler name than Toy Factory." a green boy pointed out.

 **Teen Titans Member**

 **Beast Boy**

Beast Boy is a small boy with green skin tone, green hair and dark-blue eyes. He wears a purple and black bodysuit with silver belt, gray gloves and purple sneakers with Velcro straps.

A tall young man chuckled besides him, "I don't BB! It actually fits their appearance." he commented.

 **Teen Titans Member**

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg is dark-skinned muscular young man with a body cybernetic. Each parts of his body is made of metal including the left side of his face where his eye is red.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, now's not the time." a black haired girl scolded in a monotonous voice.

 **Teen Titans Member**

 **Raven**

Raven has a short indigo hair. She wears an indigo cloak with a hood over a dark long-sleeve leotard, a red & gold belt and indigo ruffled ankle boots.

"Umm... Robin... was that Herald you called a moment ago?" another girl asked.

 **Teen Titans Member**

 **Starfire**

Starfire is tall, beautiful girl with an orange skin tone, long fiery red hair and green eyes. She wears a violet sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a stem stalk miniskirt, white stockings underneath a violet thigh-high boots, silver neck collar and gauntlets.

The boy named Robin nodded, "Yeah, it was Herald. Though, he said 'we' meaning he had someone with him." he stated.

 **Teen Titans Leader**

 **Robin**

Robin has light skin and had an athletic build with black spiky hair combed backwards. He wears a short-sleeve green shirt underneath a red armor vest, yellow utility belt, black cape, green tights, black boots and a black & white domino mask.

"It's probably the members of the other team Robin and with the large number of foes we're facing, I think they came in the right time to help." Cyborg stated.

"You're right about that." Robin replied, "Titans Go!" he ordered as they charges forward.

"Time to play!" a grunt shouted as they charges as well.

One was about to shoot his gun but was blasted away by some sort sound attack coming from above.

"Dude! Great timing." Robin called out as Herald drops down holding up a trumpet, "Uhh... by the way, where's is everyone?" he asked looking around.

Herald smirked, "If you're talking about the other teams then you're mistaken, I came here here with a different group." he said.

"What group?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head in confusion.

Before Herald could answer, a group of thirteen individuals came out of nowhere and charges towards the enemies with one of them screaming 'Leeroy Jenkins'.

"Herald? Who are those guys?" Cyborg asked in surprise.

"I can explain and introduce them to you guys later but right now, we need to focus in defeating the villains wrecking havoc in this city!" Herald stated.

Robin nodded, "Good point. All right team! Let's go!" he ordered.

 **(Play Adam Cole - Adam Cole Bay-Bay by Yonosuke Kitamura)**

Danny was busy punching and kicking doll-dressed grunts, he then uses his ectoplasmic beam to traps several grunts in a circle before slamming them to the ground then Raven flew behind him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as dark shadows began to trap grunts one by one before pinning them on a wall, Danny wasted no time and used a freeze beam to trap the grunts, Raven then turns to him, "Ghost Powers?" she asked.

"Yep! Though a half-ghost." Danny said when a large a powerful wave caused by Ichigo was seen behind him, "And that behind me... is a Shinigami." he said.

"I see." Raven replied.

Rex transforms his arms into a giant Handblaster while Yoshika brought a Grenade Launcher, then Cyborg approaches them.

"Hey! Mind I join the party?" Cyborg asked transforming his arms in a plasma cannon.

Rex smirked, "Be our guest." he replied while Yoshika smiled.

And with that, the trio in sync, fires their weapons towards their targets sending the grunts flying in different directions knocking them out silly.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered.

"I'm so awesome!" Rex said with a grin.

"Haha! Take that you mean, motherhubbers!" Yoshika shouted in delight.

Cyborg stares at her for minute before looking back at Rex, "Is that how she usually talk?" he asked jabbing his thumb at her.

Rex sighed, "Not at all times." he replied.

Herald was punching and kicking many grunts, one tries to grab him but Herald ducks down and did a leg sweep, tripping the grunt down then he follows it by an elbow to the ribs knocking the grunt out, Herald stood up and saw several grunts charging towards him, he then pulls out his trumpet and releases a powerful sonic blast sending the grunts flying.

Ichigo was having an easy time, unlike the Emotionless, the grunts are easy to defeat, Ichigo would only finish them with one punch or a chop on the neck.

"Looks this fight is just like a walk in the park to you." Randy commented running pass him making Ichigo chuckle in response, Randy then focused his attention on the soldier-dressed grunts whom then fired their guns, "Ninja Super Dodging!" he said as he dodges the bullets in great speed, he then pulls out two sticks, "Ninja Double Stick Attack!" he said as he began whacking the sticks on the grunts one-by-one from head to toe.

Several grunts then fired their guns at Duncan, the mohawk teen then transforms his entire body into metal, deflecting the bullets, Duncan the charges at one grunt tackling him down on a Lou Thesz Press knocking him out, Duncan then quickly stood up and punches another grunt on the face sending him flying in the air while his attire flew out from his body.

"Huh? Who knew my punches can send someone flying and naked at the same time." Duncan mused.

Eddy stomps his foot on the ground creating a pose while glaring at the grunts whom is also posing, "Come and get me boys." he challenged, the grunts smirks evily as they charges at him, Eddy smirked as he ignites his fist pulling it back, "LITTLE BRO!" he roared before delivering a massive punch at the grunts sending them flying to different directions, "Oh yeah." he said in smooth voice, then another grunt appeared behind him doing some silly ninja poses on to receive a huge right hook from Eddy knocking him out, "Idiot." he said.

Jake flew then and would hit several grunts with his wings like a clothesline, then he swung his tail hitting one grunt on the head knocking him out, then Beast Boy jumps right next to him, the two would stare at each other for a minute before nodding, Beast Boy then transforms into a pig as Jake grabs him before flying in the air, the two then flew above a group of stuff animal-dressed grunts, Jake then drops Beast Boy like a bomb who then transforms into a whale slamming down on the grunts.

Beast Boy transforms back to his normal form, "Nice one!" he said giving Jake a thumbs up as the dragon boy responded with a grin.

Several grunts are seen cowering in fear as Ed and Rolf approaches them, "Gulp! We're doomed." a grunt squeeked.

Ed charges his right leg with electricity while Rolf turns his left leg in rock, "Let's do this Ed-boy!" Rolf stated.

"Butter toast!" Ed said.

And with that the two charges at the helpless grunts, Ed delivers a electric-charged spinning heel kick while Rolf did a leg sweep, "FALL OF MEN!" they roared hitting the grunts at the same time sending them flying in different directions.

"I am Ed! Cheese and Macaroni!" Ed shouted triumphantly.

"I am Rolf! The Son of Shepard!" Rolf shouted victoriously.

Taro was busy kicking one grunt on the guts, then he pushes him away before grabbing another grunt and began punching him with a series of right hooks which is followed by a roundhouse kick. A grunt was about to tackle him when Robin jumps in and kicks the grunt to the side and quickly brought out his staff and began whacking another grunt. Taro and Robin stood back to back as several grunts surrounded them, both boys grinned before attacking the grunts... mercilessly.

"Looks like we found someone on the same level as Taro." Ichigo commented.

Marcus and XY Girl stood forward looking at several more grunts.

"Ready to this Xyrielle?" Marcus asked.

XY scoffed, "Do you need to ask?" she replied.

"Shall I join the two of you?" Starfire asked flying towards them, "I would love to lend a hand with a lovely couple like you." she said.

XY's face then turns red, "Ha!? Couple? What the hell are you talking about?" she asked while Marcus only rubs the back of his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just the two of you reminds me of Robin and myself." Starfire replied, "Am I mistaken?" she asked.

"Big time! Who in the right mind would go out with this psychopath!?" XY shouted pointing her finger at Marcus.

Marcus looks at her with a blank face, "Oi... that hurts..." he said before turning serious, "Anyway! Feel free to join us miss!" he said.

And with that, the unlikely trio charges at the enemies, Starfire flew above and discharges a circular bolts or radioactive energy and launches it towards her targets knocking them out cold.

XY charges forward while bringing out a neon-colored lasso from her chest, "Take this!" she roared as she began whipping the grunts while creating a small explosion at the same time.

"Are you a sadist?" Marcus asked with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up! I'm not even one!" XY Girl retorted.

Marcus chuckled as ignites his right leg with green, orange and yellow aura, "Gasoline... KICKU!" he shouted delivering a heel kick at the one grunt sending him flying to a wall followed by an explosion, "Not done yet!" he said as he charges at another grunt, "Gasoline... 10%... Uppercut!" he yelled giving the grunt a massive uppercut sending him flying to the sky which is followed by... you guess it, an explosion.

"Wow! Fireworks." Starfire said in delight.

"Not really..." XY Girl said with a perplexed look.

One by one, the grunts began to retreat after witnessing how strong the two teams combined.

"Damn! The Toy Factory will get you guys for this!" a grunt said as they run leaving their fallen comrades to their fate.

"Cowards." XY Girl muttered.

"Good work everyone!" Marcus called as everyone gathered around in a circle.

"So... wanna introduce us to your friends?" Beast Boy asked.

Herald chuckled, "I love to but I suggest we do that in the Titans Tower." he suggested.

Robin nodded, "That's a good idea, we can talk things there rather than here." he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. The Two Teams

After the battle, the two teams are gathered around inside the Titan Tower. Herald then explained to the local team about the existence of other worlds and dimensions, the Heroes Coalition and the camp, the _Blessed_ , the Emotionless and the Dark Forces. After the explanation, everyone decided to get to know each other. Robin would hang out with Taro and Marcus because he's interested at the former's physical strength and attributes and the latter's leadership position, though he's baffled with Marcus' personality.

Eddy then flirted with Starfire and Raven much to everyone's dismay, Starfire politely declines since she's dating Robin while Raven on the other hand harshly rejected him causing Eddy to run away crying like a broken hearted high school girl.

Cyborg and Beast Boy gets along well with Ed, Jake and Randy, as all five shares the same passion for video games and comic books. The five are currently on the couch playing videogames that Ed bought.

Starfire can't get anymore cheerful upon meeting Yoshika and XY Girl asking them to be her friend. Yoshika accepted her friendship while XY was reluctant at first, but thanks to Starfire's puppy eyes look and Yoshika's glare, she accepted her friendship with a heavy heart much to the Tamaranean's joy.

Despite Raven's stoic look and lonesome behavior, she did get along well with Danny and Ichigo.

"So how does this Emotionless works?" Robin asked.

"They're unpredictable Robin, this creatures chooses to appear wherever and whenever they want, however the only signs of them appearing is when a red crack appears out from thin air." Herald explained.

"Emotionless comes out in different forms, they can even merge with other creatures and they adapt so quickly. Lately, in one previous mission that Rolf and the others participated, they encountered a hordes of Emotionless that can talk." Marcus stated.

"Talk?" Robin repeated.

Marcus nodded, "It was shock but according to Rolf and the others, these Emotionless that encountered we're being mind-controlled by someone." Marcus explained.

"Who do you think it is?" Herald asked.

"According to Rolf, it's someone name Dragon, we had no idea who the hell is that but judging by his name, he's definitely a bearer of bad news." Taro replied.

"Just what are those Emotionless?" Robin asked.

"According to Ed, believe it or not, he theorized that the Emotionless are actually made from human souls, while it's sound ridiculous at first, the Science and Research Department actually agreed with his theory. They believe that these creatures are called Emotionless because they went though some horrible process, possibly getting tortured or worst." Marcus explained.

"If that's true then it's a punishment way worse than death or going to hell." Robin stated.

"By the way, the guys said back in the camp, that you guys encountered the person who created the Emotionless." Herald pointed out.

"Yup!" Taro replied before jabbing his thumb at Marcus, "He even kissed her." he said.

This caused Robin and Herald then slowly turns their attention to Marcus giving him an "are you serious?" look.

Marcus sighed, "You guys don't gonna let that down are ya. Anyway, we don't know anything much about her but the name of this person is the Summoner, her goal is to become one the Dark Forces' trusted knights whatever that means." he explained.

"And by the way, she's doing things, she must be desperate." Taro stated.

"Do you guys had any more information about the Dark Forces?" Robin asked.

"Sorry Robin, I know you're the type to collect information but we're currently in the dark right now." Herald replied.

"Yeah, we know a few members of the Dark Forces, but the rest or their leaders are still a mystery to us." Marcus added.

"I see. Then the only thing we could do for now is to observe and keep our guards up." Robin suggested.

"I think it's a good step." Taro said.

Meanwhile with Cyborg, Ed, Beast Boy, Jake and Randy, the five are currently playing a Halo video game in multiplayer mode.

"You're not gonna take me alive BB!" Cyborg declared.

"Think again!" Beast Boy replied with a grin, Beast Boy's character tries to jump on Cyborg's only to be blasted away to oblivion, "Oh man!" he whined putting down the controller.

"Booyah! I won!" Cyborg celebrated as he handed the controller to Ed, "Man! This game is sick! One of the best games I've played so far!" he said.

"Halo is pretty much the National video game in our camp, we even held up a Marathon each week." Randy said.

"Marathon?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a special Halo video game tournament. This event had teams consisting of two members fighting each other until one team is left. Marcus and Eddy we're the reigning champions for six weeks until Ed & Trixie dethroned them." Jake explained.

"That's so cool! I wanna be part of that tournament." Beast Boy claimed with stars on his eyes.

"We can start one here, right now, you know." Ed suggested with a challenging grin.

"Hoho! I like that! Let the games begin!" Cyborg declared.

Meanwhile, Raven is having a nice chat with Danny and Ichigo nears the large window glass.

"So... how did you get your powers?" Raven asked in sheer curiosity.

"I got my ghost powers when I entered a Ghost Portal that my parents build, at first, I thought everything was a failure until I accidentally activated the magic with me inside of it causing the molecules inside my body to be rearranged, thus, giving me ghost powers." Danny explained.

"I first got my powers after a wounded Shinigami and a good friend of mine, transferred all of her powers to me by stabbing her blade to my heart giving me my shinigami powers." Ichigo explained as well.

"I see... each of your abilities are unique perhaps you can give me a few demonstration of your powers when you got time." Raven suggested.

"Sure! I'm down with that." Danny accepted.

Ichigo nodded, "Nothing wrong with that, I guess. By the way, if you wouldn't mind me asking, just what type of abilities do you have?" he asked.

As Raven began explaining her abilities to the two, we see Yoshika, XY Girl and Starfire sitting in one table while drinking tea that Yoshika prepared.

"I'm so glad the two of you accepted my hand of friendship!" Starfire said delight.

"I'm glad too Starfire, making friends is one the best things in the world." Yoshika said.

XY sighed, "I'm so happy for the of you..." she muttered.

"Is something the matter friend XY? Did I say something wrong?" Starfire asked in worry.

Yoshika waves her hand, "Don't worry Starfire. Xyrielle had a hard time making friends, the only friend she had right now so far, is me and you." she stated.

Starfire gasped in shock, "That is not good!" she claimed grabbing XY's hands much to her shock, "You should go out and make more friends XY! Having only one or two friends is not good for your health!" she stated.

"What the hell are you talking about!? And why having less friends is not good for my health!?" XY retorted.

"I've decided! I'm going to help you gain more friends! Hundreds of them!" Starfire declared.

"That's tad too many! Besides, you and Yoshika are not the only friends I had! I have another friend you know!?" XY admitted.

"Really?~" Yoshika hummed with a trolling grin, "Who is it then?" she asked with Starfire anticipating for an answer.

XY looks away and was silent for a minute, "It's... it's Marcus..." she whispered.

"Ha? I can't hear you... say it louder." Yoshika egged.

"Ah! Mou! It's Marcus! Marcus is my other friend, ya happy now!" XY admitted much to Yoshika's amusement and Starfire's delight.

"So... our little tsundere is friends with Marcus." Duncan stated with a grin.

"Rolf is so proud with the ill-tempered girl." Rolf said wiping the tears from his eyes.

XY stood up and glares at them, "Ey! Shut up!" she yelled.

Then Rex and Eddy came running in the room, "Ugh guys! We got trouble!" the former announced.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Another group creating havoc in the city." Eddy answered.

Rex brought out his tablet, "Yeah! Here's a picture of them." he said showing it to the Boy Wonder whom responded with a deadpanned.

"It's the H.I.V.E Five... man, can those guys learn anything at all!?" Robin stated.

"Well... they're villains, so it's expected that they won't learn anything." Eddy said with a blank look.

"So Robin, what about it? Wanna team up and give those jokes a lesson." Marcus suggested.

Robin smirked, "You read my mind." he replied.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Back in Jump City, it wasn't even an hour or two but the place is under attacked again, and this time by teenage juvenile villains called the H.I.V.E. Five.

A short boy blasted an electronic store and began scavenging the place, "Oh yeah! What I want the most!" he said.

 **Gizmo**

Gizmo is a short boy with a bald head and blank round eyes. He wears a green goggles, a dark-green one-piece suit with built-in shoes, a gray appliance on the middle of his chest and a harness resembling a bag pack on his back.

Then a large teen then smashes through a cake shop and began devouring the cakes, "Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!" he said in every chew.

 **Mammoth**

Mammoth is large-muscled young man. He has a long brown hair and goatee with blank white eyes. He wears a dark unitard with yellow patterns, wristband and shoes.

Meanwhile, a one-eyed teen got in front of the cash register and took the money, "I'll take that." he declared with a grin.

 **See-More**

See-More had brownish skin. He wears a green helmet with a large eyeball, he wears a one-piece white and green unitard, green gloves, boots and belt.

Outside, we see two identical teens coming at each other holding a large bag of money, "Dude! How much did you steal?" the first one asked.

"Two Million Baby!" the second one replied.

"Nice!" the first one said as they shared a high-five which causes them to unite.

 **Billy Numerous**

Billy wears a red, one-piece unitard with a white circle and black division tag on it, red gloves and boots and a dark eye mask.

Then another teen landed next to him, "Oh hey Kyd. Got something?" Billy greeted.

Kyd shook his head, "Nothing much. I just enjoy watching you guys create havoc." he said with a wicked smile.

 **Kyd Wykkyd**

Kyd had a red, piercing eyes wearing a headgear that resembles a bat ear. He wears a gray one-piece unitard underneath a dark cape, black underwear, gloves and boots.

The group of teenage criminals then gathered around in the middle of the streets, "Looks like we got all that we need, I think it's time to head back to headquarters." Gizmo suggested.

"Not so fast!" a voice called.

The team turns around to see the Teen Titans standing before them, "We're not gonna let you guys go without teaching you a lesson or two for the trouble you just caused." Robin declared.

Gizmo scoffed, "Hello~ We're villains! Of course we would cause trouble!" he mocked.

Kyd then steps forward, "Besides... this is good chance for the H.I.V.E Five to get our hands on you guys!" he said with a glare.

"Yeah!" Billy smashing his fist together, "It's five on five like always!" he said.

Robin smirked, "Who said that you're just facing us." he said as Herald and the New Age Avengers appears behind them much to the young criminal's surprise.

"Wait!" Billy said as he began to count, "No fair! You added fourteen more members in your team!" he exclaimed in panic.

Robin smirked, "Nope! They're not part of our team but they're here to help us teach you guys a lesson!" he declared turning to Marcus, "Ready when you are." he claimed.

"Of course! New Age Avengers... let's get em!" Marcus commanded.

"Titans Go!" Robin ordered.

And with that, a one-sided battle happened in Jump City and the H.I.V.E. Five might never be the same after that.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, in an abandoned toy factory, somewhere in Jump City. We go inside to see numerous grunts wearing different attires such a doll, a soldier and stuff animals gathered around in the middle.

"Boss Andy! We apologise for failing you!" a grunt said on his knees, "We expected the Teen Titans to appear but we didn't expected another group coming to their aid." he stated.

"Hmm... what's the name of this new group you're talking about?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"The New Age Avengers Boss!" the grunt answered.

"I see... very well." the voice said stepping out from the shadows, "New Age Avengers huh? I'm going to make sure they'll regret crossing with the Toy Factory, to Andy the Ragdoll!" he declared.

 **Toy Factory Leader**

 **Andy the Ragdoll**

Andy is a middle aged man with an average height. He has long, spaghetti red hair, round black eyes and a red triangular nose, he wears a red, orange and blue checkered polo shirt with black bow tie, blue pants with black suspenders, a white sailor cap, white gloves, a red & white socks and black shoes.

"This city will become ours, my brethrens! Mark my words!" Andy declared.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Arrival of the Stars

It wasn't long after the battle with the Hive Five that the Rising Stars arrived to check out Jump City with the Vivid 4 and Tsunayoshi Sawada in town.

"Sugoi..this city is so big!" Akane said in awe.

"It is big but it's not as big as Neo-City.'' Himawari pointed out.

Andres crossed his arms, "So… what are we doing here again… Adam?'' he asked with a stern voice.

Adam looked to Andres. "Well, I was coming back from a class run by Medic, when I heard that Dr. Pating discovered a new _Blessed_ signal. A girl to be exact and according to the doctor, she seems to be pretty powerful. I was hoping to find her and add her onto the team as our second official Honorary Member." he said. Adam was wearing a new suit with a double ended cape, boots that went up to his thigh which is colored in green and blue.

Gertrude crossed her arms, "Did you asked for permission to come here?'' she asked with an equally stern voice.

"Of course I did. Louie saw me leaving and he said it was okay, as long as I brought the _Blessed_ back." Adam explained.

"Good. If you didn't, Eddward won't be happy about that.'' Gertrude replied.

"Umm… are we going to meet Marcus and the others?'' Arinah asked with worried look.

"Probably. Always wanted to meet the Titans." Adam said.

"I know, right?" Luna asked. Luna was wearing her burble outfit, and over it was her Strong Style jacket, and she had a different shirt on with a logo for Seth Rollins that looked like it was burning. Around the logo, the words in red said, "Burn it Down".

"Luna-san, what's with the burning Logo on your shirt?" Wakaba asked.

"Huh? Oh this? I got this baby from a local store. Its an omage to Seth Rollins and his new path, free from Triple H and everything. I like him not being a jerk and a sell out to the Authority now." Luna explained.

"That's good. But did you say you bought that from a local store?'' Andres asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Luna asked.

"Remember that Ed is a smark. Ed had a lot of wrestling merchandises that he bought in the actual WWE Shop.'' Andres explained.

"Oh, yeah…" Luna said.

"Well, in all fairness, I think we should go to Titans Tower. The others might help us look for this Blessed that was located here." Adam sad.

"Good idea." Aoi said.

"You don't have to find us because we can see you from up here.'' a voice said.

"Huh?!" Luna said.

Up above them were the Teen Titans along with Herald and the New Age Avengers on a balcony of a Pizza House and the one who spoke was none other than Marcus whom is looking at them while sipping his smoothie.

"Well, you guys didn't take long to find." Adam said.

"To tell the truth, we picked up a portal signature, and we wanted to check it out. And we found you." Robin replied while showing a device.

"Salutations, new friends and fellow heroes. To what group do you name yourselves?" Starfire asked.

"Were the Rising Stars. Were the second team in the coalition." Adam said introducing themselves.

"Pretty cool right?" Luna said brushing her jacket as Beast boy marked her shirt.

"Dude! She's got the new Seth Rollins t-shirt, Cy!" Beast Boy whined.

"Don't worry Beast Boy! I'll be you a new Seth Rollins.'' Ed offered as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Ed got a lot of money right now, well, he did bought a large of number video games and comic books from the past week.'' Eddy grumbled.

Marcus leans forward on a railing, "Sup Adam! What are you doing here? No, no, don't answer that, lemme guess, you came here to look for the _Blessed_ spotted here.'' he stated.

"Exactly! The reports said she's a real powerhouse. They say shes able to control earth on a more massive scale, possibly even a more massive scale than even Terra.' Adam said.

Beast Boy perked up. "Wait… stronger than Terra?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I brung her name up, Beast Boy…" Adam said.

"Don't worry. I've moved on.'' Beast Boy reassured.

"An earthquake _Gift_? Was that it?'' Yoshika asked.

"Probably something else.'' Ichigo said.

"If she's stronger than terra could ever have been, we need to find her before anyone else does." Robin suggested.

Marcus took a slurp of his smoothie, "I never told you guys this… but luck is on our side.'' he mentioned.

"Why's that?" Luna asked.

Marcus then pointed his finger to his left, "Cause we just found her.'' he claimed as huge explosion occur behind a building.

"That's our cue!" Adam said.

Marcus took a seat, "Then we'll leave her to you guys. I gotta feeling that you want her in you're team Adam, so go for it,'' he said taking another sip of his smoothie.

"We'll help too, just in case." Robin said.

"I'll participate as well.'' Randy stood up.

"Alright, let's go!" Adam said.

"You think they can handle the situation?" Duncan asked before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Rolf believes that they'll managed." Rolf replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Change your Destiny by The Winking Owl)**

Running outside, the building, a girl was back flipping and controlling her jumps with great strength and agility as Emotionless tried to catch up to her, being accompanied by Howard.

"You should've just accepted my offer to join the Dark Forces." Howard said with an uncaring look.

"I'll never join you!" the girl said before scratching her head. "Of course, you could always make me join but...whoa!" she said before an Emotionless clawed her and she dodged out of the way. Then it was cut down by two Birdarangs as Robin caught them both.

"Stop right there, kid!" Robin said as the Titans and the Rising stars along with Randy arrived.

"What the? Whos the chubby kid?" Luna asked pointing at Howard.

"Howard!'' Randy shouted with an accompanying glare.

"Cunningham!'' Howard shouted back.

"Let me guess, this was the guy Jacques was helping you get over?" Adam asked.

Randy didn't replied but he did something no one expected, he charges towards Howard as the two began to fight each other.

"I should've killed from the start!" Howard claimed grimly pushing his dagger.

"Howard! This has to stop! You're only hurting yourself and everyone because of this!'' Randy shouted back while tightening his grip on his blade.

"Yeah! Like how you hurt my heart for turning your back on me!" Howard spatted back.

"Howard! I never, ever turn my back on you!" Randy shouted kicking Howard on the gut followed by a palm thrust sending the assassin skidding backwards.

The two continues to fight as everyone watches them in shock.

"Um… should we do something about those two?" Raven asked before the Emotionless were ganging up on them.

"Better deal with these guys first.'' Cyborg stated blasting one with his gis cannon.

"Let's do some pest control!" Adam said.

"Titans, Go!'' Robin ordered.

Meanwhile back at the Pizza House, Marcus is currently on the phone, "I see… we'll thanks for informing us.'' he said putting down his phone.

"Who was that?'' Herald asked.

"Just Malvina, giving us the details of what's going on.'' Marcus replied when he heard an explosion, "They seem having fun.'' he stated taking a bite of his pizza.

Rex deadpanned, "They sure do." he said taking a bite of his own pizza.

"Aren't you guys at lax." XY Girl grumbled.

Back in the battle.

Andres gave an Emotionless his signature slap, and like before, the impact of his strike shook the entire area.

"I gotta admit... that was awesome!" Cyborg praised blasting another creature.

"Eat this, you mouthless freaks!" Adam said blasting the Emotionless with a created plasma cannon.

Arinah then jumps forward kicking one creature on the head, "Come forward my friends!'' she commanded as a group of stuffed animals carrying various melee weapons charges and began attacking the Emotionless.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'' Raven chanted as dark shadow engulfs several Emotionless before crushing them on the ground.

Beast Boy clashed with a Mammoth-like Emotionless in his Elephant form, giving it a powerful headbutt then he used his trunk grabbing the creature before throwing it on the side.

"Naked Blade!'' Wakaba shouted as she charges forward slicing a creature in half before joining Akane, Himawari and Aoi in thrashing more Emotionless.

Tsunayoshi wasted no time attacking the Emotionless with kicks and punches and he does so it great speed, "This is good exercise. Too bad, Gokudera-san can't come.'' he said before suddenly placing his palms on an Emotionless' chest, "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" he said before the Emotionless was encased by ice, "Eustace now!" he called out.

Eustace then charges forward, "Stupid!" he shouted before punching the ice, destroying it along with the Emotionless.

Howard rolled back and saw the battle, he then noticed that the Emotionless are going down one by one, "Tch! I'll let you live for today Cunningham! But the next time we meet, I'll be sure to end your life.'' he claimed before jumping into a red portal.

Randy didn't say anything, he simply slid back his blade and released a frustrated sigh.

"Man, that's cold.." Luna said before approaching the girl.

The girl in question had a short blonde hair with blue eyes. She is currently wearing a red sleeves top showing her midriff, red tight shorts and white sneakers. She's quite tall but not as tall as Ed or Cyborg combined. She stands at the middle of the street as Luna approaches her.

"Thanks for the save." she said.

"You're welcome. What's your name?" Robin asked.

"Hi! Serra Deville.'' the girl introduced herself.

 **Earth Powered Blessed**

 **Serra Deville**

Then Marcus and the rest arrived, "Sup! I see that you guys had taken care of the trash. Good work.'' he said with a thumbs up.

"Marcus-sama~" Malvina called out.

"Thanks but I think Randy's head is messed up at the moment.'' Beast Boy said pointing at Randy whom is staring out the horizon.

Marcus sighed, "Lemme guess… his chubby assassin-slash-ex-best friend clashed with him.'' he guessed earning a nod from Malvina, "Let him be alone for a while… he'll get back to himself.'' he reassured.

"Alright. Let's get back to the tower and talk about what's next." Robin suggested.

 **Bzzzttt…**

Later, everyone are now gathered around back in the Titans Tower as Marcus began explaining everything to Serra particularly about her _Gift_.

"I see… if that's the case, I'll join this Coalition! I really want to get better in using my powers.'' Serra claimed.

Marcus nodded before turning to Adam, "Adam, I believe you're objective is complete, what are you gonna do now?'' he asked.

"Well, Louie said I could come back, but he than gave me permission to help you guys out here. So were staying to help and hang out." Adam said.

"Are you sure it's Louie who told you that?'' Marcus bringing out his tablet, "Because according to Double D, Louie is currently out on a meeting with the other Gods.'' he pointed out.

"What do you mean?'' Luna asked getting all nervous.

Marcus then shows them a video of Adam talking to Louie and when the two separate ways Louie slowly transforms into Kafuu who walks away with a creepy smile, "It looks like you've been pranked and I just got a call from Double D… and he's not happy about this.'' he stated.

"Woah... they're weren't kidding when they said that Kafuu's _Gift are_ various Pokemon abilities." Jake said.

"I think that was shape-shifting... something Dittos would do." Danny stated.

Adam grew nervous, "Aw, man…" he said grabbing the phone and was answered by a very, disappointed Double D.

"Adam, while I strongly go against what you have done… it is Kafuu who is at fault here. Therefore, I will allow you and your team in joining this mission with the New Age Avengers but next time, please consult us before going, I already had a headache dealing with different issues here, you understand?'' Double D said with a stern voice.

"I do, Double D. And thank you." Adam said ending the call before releasing a sigh.

"Looks like you're off the hook." Marcus stated.

"You can say that again." Adam replied.

 **Co-written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. Crashed Landed Lover

Later that night, somewhere in the island where the Titans Tower resided, we see Eddy, Ed, Jake, Beast Boy and Cyborg outside hanging out on the nearby body of water, circling around a campfire while roasting marshmallows and hotdogs on sticks.

"Roasting marshmallows at night always bring me joy.'' Beast Boy commented.

Cyborg snickered, "Uhh… BB, you're marshmallow just melted.'' he pointed out.

"What!?'' Beast Boy gasped to his melted marshmallow, "Aww… man…'' he whined.

Ed then sticks three marshmallows on his stick, "Marshmallows, Yum! Yum!'' he said happily.

"Just make sure it doesn't melt Ed.'' Jake reminded, "Less it met the same fate as your previous marshmallows.'' he added when he noticed that Eddy was quiet, "Hey Eddy, something wrong?'' he asked.

"Lemme guess. I think it's a love problem." Beast Boy said.

"How'd you know?" Eddy asked whom is facing away from them.

"Lemme just say I've been there, bro. I was in a relationship with Terra. Let's just say I understand your problem.'' Beast Boy said.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "Did you get rejected 100 times by girls?'' he asked.

"Uh… not really. Wait... 100 girls?! Dude, I think you have a serious girl problem." Beast Boy said.

"I just don't get it! I'm the most handsome guy in the group, and yet I get the least attention from girls! Marcus has… uhh… five girls going after him and one of them is an adult, Ed has Trixie, Yoshika's got her eyes on Rolf, Andres and Gertude have something goin on, Eustace and Ichigo is married, Jake had Shizune, Rex and Danny had girlfriends outside the Coalition, Taro is dating Maya, Duncan is single yet had experience with girls and don't get me started with Adam and Luna! While me on the other hand, got none! It's frustrating!'' Eddy ranted kicking a rock to the water.

"I hear you, loud and clear. Sounds like this whole process is getting old. Well, worry no longer, were gonna get you a girlfriend tomorrow if it's the last thing we do!" Beast Boy declared.

Eddy sighed, "Whatever…'' he said looking into the starry skies when he noticed a shine, "Hmm… was that a shooting star?'' he asked.

"A shooting star? Make a wish Eddy!'' Ed suggested cheerfully.

Eddy rolls his eyes, "Yeah right… make a wish… well, I wish I get a girlfriend soon so I can finally end my sufferings!'' he said sarcastically.

"Uhh… is it me or the shooting star is coming down at us?'' Jake asked.

Then suddenly like a bullet, a large space-like shuttle crashes down on them, destroying their campfire in the process, the guys then began to scream and run around in panic, Ed paused for a second before running again, then they quickly ran behind a tree.

"What is that?'' Beast Boy asked.

"It's some sort of spacecraft.'' Cyborg replied.

"Go touch it Eddy!'' Jake suggested.

Eddy grumbled as he approaches the spacecraft and began banging the entrance hatch, "Hey! Open up! What's the big idea dropping outta nowhere and crashing our campfire! It ruins our treats!'' he shouted.

"He sounds like an angry neighbor.'' Cyborg snickered.

Then suddenly the entrance hatch blowing out smoke as Eddy took a step back, then someone slowly walks out from the spacecraft and to everyone's surprise, it was a girl. The girl shares the same height Raven and had a long, curly pink hair that reached the back of her knees and had blue eyes, she wore a white & pink unitard with a pink belt, black gloves and black boots.

Eddy was taken aback by her beauty as the girl stares at him, moments later, the girl made a mile, a really bright and quickly tackles Eddy with a hug much to his shock.

"Manum! Darurrurrum-munu-num! Ruru!'' the girl said.

"Say what!?'' Eddy exclaimed.

"Dude...what's going on?'' Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"I'm as confused as you are BB.'' Cyborg replied.

Ed thought for minute before bringing out a textbook, "Guys! I think this girl is an alien from the Planet Desponica.'' he stated.

"What? She's human like. So she's obviously Tamaranian. Is she Tamaranian?" Beast Boy asked.

Ed shook his head, "Nope! I can really tell that she's a Desponican thanks to her language.'' he pointed.

"What's a Desponican?'' Jake asked.

"Desponicans are human-like alien races that consist mostly of females. According to the book, when a Desponican reaches the age of 17, they will embark on a journey to find a male that they'll marry and once they lay eyes upon the first male, they contact with, will be the person that they will marry.'' Ed explained.

"How do you know all abou this? Well… aside from reading that book.'' Cyborg pointed out.

"I can't believe he even read a book.'' Jake stated.

"I attend Lord Dominator's Galaxy Class back in camp. I'm a fan of Sci-fi so I got interested in that class.'' Ed replied.

"Uhh… guys! A little help here!'' Eddy shouted trying to get the girl of him.

"Ruru ama! Ruru ama!'' the girl said happily.

"I had no idea what yer saying!?" Eddy shouted.

"I think we should head back in the tower and explain things with the rest.'' Cyborg suggested.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, after a few persuasion, the gang are back inside the Titans Tower as the mysterious girl continues to cuddle Eddy much to everyone's shock.

"Can someone explain to us what just happened?'' Raven asked.

"And who is this girl?" Danny asked.

"Well, from what I can get, Ed says this girl is a Desponican, and per their traditions… i think this girl just found herself her partner, right?" Adam asked the alien girl.

The girl ignored him and continues to cuddle Eddy who tried to squirm away.

"You got ignored." Yoshika said with a grin.

"Don't look at me with your teasing smile!" Adam said back.

"Eddy, don't fight out of it dude! Don't you know what this means?!" Luna asked.

"I don't think Eddy has the brains to realize the situation he's in.'' XY Girl stated.

"The bottom line is, Eddy's finally found a girl who's interested in him, this is huge!" Luna said.

"Point taken but we still need a few information from her, but seems that she speaks in their native language.'' Marcus stated before turning to Ed, "Is there any way for us to speak to her?'' he asked.

Ed nodded his head, "Yup! Desponican are known to be a very intelligent race, just show them the alphabets and a few numbers, a few reading and they can understand us in no time.'' he explained.

"Really? Well, let's give it a shot!'' Marcus said.

Rex the brought out his tablet and shows the girl the alphabet charts as the girl began to read it.

"You think this is gonna work?'' Arinah asked while keeping her distance away from Marcus.

"Well… she is reading it, so I think there's a process.'' Malvina replied.

After reading the girl closed her eyes as Marcus got in front of her, she then opens her eyes, "Hello!'' she greeted with a preppy voice that if you listen closely is very similar to Pinkie Pie.

Marcus smiled back at her, "Hello… my name is Marcus the Kane, the older brother of the boy you just cuddled.'' he introduced himself, "May we ask for your name?'' he asked.

The girl smiled back, "Greetings brother Marcus! I am Panooki Zarrya and I'm from the Planet Desponica.'' she introduced herself.

 **Desponican**

 **Panooki Zarrya**

"Woah… she's actually talking to us!'' Serra pointed out.

"Ed, you are a fricking genius!" Adam said.

"Just because I'm less educated doesn't mean that I'm not smart.'' Ed stated proudly.

"So…Panooki…" Luna said.

"Yes?!" Panooki asked looking at Luna.

"Per your traditions or whatever, you locked eyes with Ed, and he's your partner for love interest?" Luna asked.

Panooki nodded her vigorously, "Yup! That's how we Desponicans do! The first male we see will be the one we're going to marry.'' she said before turning to Eddy, "And since he's the first man I saw, I decided that he'll be the one I want to marry.'' she said.

"Love at first sight, I guess.'' Shizune stated.

"Eddy, you did it, Man! You got a girlfriend!" Randy cheered.

Eddy got up, "She's not my girlfriend! And you guys are okay with this?'' he asked.

"She's the girl who hasn't dumped you. I don't see the problem. You should be happy about this. You're the one who was bawling like an idiot about not having a girl for yourself." Jake said.

"Dude! Ya just don't get it do ya? The tradition thingie? Marrying the first male they see, that just doesn't sit right with me!" Eddy said back

"I get it. Look Panooki, I know his is a but weird, but usually around our own ages… we dont usually get married right off the bat." Adam said.

Panooki nodded, "I understand. Most Desponican relationships don't end well at first.'' she stated.

"What will happen if the male rejects you?'' Starfire asked.

Panooki gave them a sad smile before pulling out some sort of gun and pointed it on her head, "By tradition, if we get rejected then our objective becomes a failure, therefore, we take our own lives,'' she explained ready to pull the trigger.

"What the?" Akane gasped, "Put that gun away!" she yelled.

"Eddy! Stop her and accept her proposal!" Ed shouted in panic.

Eddy the grabs the gun away from her, "Look! I didn't say I don't like you! But being in a relationship, you need to make some certain steps, get to know each other, know what he or she likes, creating an unbreakable bond! That's how a relationship works!'' he stated, "I maybe a flirt, but I was just looking for someone to be with me, one day, Marcus will go, Ed will go, Rolf will go, and I'll be all alone again… that's why I'm desperate to look a relationship but that doesn't mean I'm taking things easily.'' he said.

"Dude? What is he talking about?'' Beast Boy asked.

"Eddy used to be alone when he was a child, after being abused by his older brother, the only thing he yearns for is love.'' Marcus replied.

"So beautiful..." Starfire said.

"Wait! Eddy was abused by his older brother? But aren't you his older brother?'' Beast Boy asked.

Aoi gasped, "You abused him as a child!'' she exclaimed.

"Am not! I'm talking about Eddy's blood related brother! I'm adopted remember!'' Marcus corrected.

Eddy then looks Panooki in the eyes, "Look! If you wanna be in a relationship with me, then let's do it by taking things slow, get to know each other, ya understand?'' he suggested.

Panooki tilted her head, "So… you're not gonna reject me?'' she asked.

"With your life on the line, definitely not. I still don't know if I a relationship will work between the two of us… but… I'll try.'' Eddy stated.

Panooki gave him a big smile, "Thank you very much!'' she cheered before tackling him down with a hug much to Eddy's dismay.

"You know something? I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." Adam said.

"Dude… you're line is so cliche… it's lame…'' Randy commented with a blank look.

"I know." Adam said.

 **bzzzttt...**

That morning, everyone are gathered around the lounge.

"Since I am going to be related to Eddy, or at least try to work it out. I figured I would get to know him better if I knew your skills and names." Panooki said. "Of course, I will share mine too." she added.

"Alrighty then Panooki, why don't you go first?" Adam asked.

"Okay!" Panooki said happily.

"So, what's your story? Do you have superpowers similar to Starfire?" Luna asked.

"Superpowers?'' Panooki repeated.

"I am a Tamaranian. Naturally, i am physically stronger than most earthlings, I can fly, and also project energy blasts from my hands and eyes." Starfire explained.

"Oh, that!'' Panooki said clapping her hands, she then stood in front of Beast Boy and simply flicked his forehead with her pinkie finger, sending him flying out of the Titans Tower much to everyone's shock, "Most Desponicans have super strength, sorry about the window.'' she said.

"I'm sure it's fixable." Adam said.

Marcus stares out from the broken window, "I think someone should get Beast Boy back, I don't see him anywhere.'' he suggested.

Jake complies transforming to his dragon form and went after Beast Boy.

"Aside from super strength, what else do you got?'' Robin asked.

Panooki then pulls out an assortment of guns from her hair, "My hair can fit in a lot of things such as guns and ammunitions… I'm also skilled in using guns.'' she explained.

"Her hair is sorta like Pinkie's, except more dangerous." Adam said.

"Great! I hope she's not the same as that girl.'' Andres said referring to Pinkie Pie.

Jake then came back with a shaking Beast Boy, "Guess who I found from Steel City.'' he joked as he placed the still shaking boy on the couch.

"He got scared…" Raven said with a blank look.

"From that strong flick, I don't blame him." Ichigo said.

"So what do you all do?" Panooki asked.

"Most of us are a special kind of person we call _Blessed_ , people who inherited powers from the battle of two gods that ended in both of them getting killed. Most of us can do some pretty sweet things. I can manipulate sound waves, Ed can control electricity, Eddy can shoot fire, and Rolf can turn his body into rocks." Luna said.

Marcus, rather than explaining the rest, he decided to show her videos of each member of the team using their unique abilities.

"Wowza! You guys are a very interesting bunch!'' Panooki stated in awe.

"If you want, you can join the New Age Avengers as an Honorary member. That way, you can stay in the Coalition while also working on your relationship with Eddy." Adam said.

"Rolf agrees with machine boy Adam. You would make a good addition to the team!'' Rolf said.

Andres grinned, "I'm surprised that you suggested that she joins their team Adam. Usually, you would petition the newbies to join us.'' he stated.

"Hey, gotta make sure this works out between them. In order to do that, I gotta let Panooki join Marcus and his team." Adam said.

"Yeah right. I think things will work out in the end, it's Marcus' team we're talking about.'' Andres replied stretching his arms, "Even if you didn't suggested it, I'm pretty sure she'll joins their team." he added.

Suddenly the alarm went off as a screen appeared. It showed a giant metal creature that was walking along the ocean like a spider with six legs and a spider like chassis.

"What is that?!" Cyborg asked.

"That's what they call an Alone! They're essentially metal aliens typically summoned by this crazy girl named Karasu. Did I get that right?" Adam asked.

"Actually… Karasu is a depowered demi-God.'' Himawari corrected.

Panooki stares at the creature, "Hey… can I get rid of that thing? I don't like it, I want to obliterate it!'' she suggested.

"We need to or else it'll destroy the city. All we need to do is work together and..." Adam said but was interrupted.

Panooki shook her head before pulling out a large cannon-like object from her hair much to everyone's shock, "No! When I said I want obliterate it, I mean it!'' she said charging up her cannon.

"Uh-oh… take cover!'' Marcus ordered in panic.

Everyone ducks down as Panooki shoots out a powerful blast destroying the entire window in the process, the shot hits directly at the Alone's core, causing it to explode to pieces.

Panooki stuffed the cannon back inside her hair, "I can't stand the sight of giant monsters.'' she said.

"Huh… just like how much I can't stand Grimms.'' Lunette said from the floor with an amuse face.

"Just what the heck is wrong with alien people!?'' XY Girl shouted.

"You don't exactly want to know..," Adam said as they looked at Panooki smiling.

Eddy stares at Panooki before smiling, "Heh? I guess my sufferings are starting to go away..." he muttered standing up, "... I think I'll get along well with her." he stated.

 **Co-written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. Magical Madness

It's another fine day in Jump City as we go to the Titans Tower. Inside, we see Marcus coming inside looking at his tablet as he approaches the lounge where Adam and Robin are currently playing video games with each other... of what game they are playing, I'll leave that your imagination.

"Hey Adam." Marcus called out.

"What is it Marcus?" Adam asked back while keeping his eyes on the game only for Robin to beat him, "Damn! Best 6 out of 10!" he declared.

"You're on!" Robin replied with a smirk.

Adam then turns to Marcus, "So... what is it you wanna talk about?" he asked again.

"It seems a lot of events happened back in camp." Marcus claimed while swiping his tablet, "First and foremost, Vaas' team is now complete and guess who's the last member." he said showing his tablet.

Adam looks at and was surprised looking at the picture of Vaas, Needles, Geraldo and a woman, "Seriously? Miss Fortune! Since when did she joined the Coalition?" he asked.

"Vaas told me in email that she's a victim of the infamous "large hand" that drops her in Neo-City, fortunately, Vaas and the guys took her to camp and she decided to join us." Marcus explained.

"I see." Adam replied.

Robin then looks at the tablet, "Is it me or this people looks like criminals." he pointed out.

"Cause they we're criminals." Marcus replied, "However, they decided to join the Coalition to make a change to themselves and repent for their sins." he stated.

"You know... even if they joined the Coalition for the sake of changing, I think the sins they did before won't easily be overlooked by many." Robin stated.

"We get what you mean but that the team minus Miss Fortune, cause I believe she repented during her time with the Dimensional Heroes, is completely aware of that, but ain't stopping them from making themselves a better person." Adam said.

"I see. Well, as long as they can change, Jinx did, so why can't they." Robin said.

"Anymore events from the camp?" Adam asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"Darren defeated Stella Vermillion in a duel." Marcus replied bluntly.

Adam nearly choked from what he just heard, "Cuff! Cuff! Seriously? He beat the Crimson Princess? But isn't she one of the strongest Solo Heroes from the Coalition!?" he said in shock.

"I'm going to admit, the Crimson Princess is definitely a tough cookie to beat but Darren is more than meets the eye. I saw it several times before during my numerous spars with him, Darren is unbelievably strong, smart, agile and resilient! He is skilled in swordsmanship and hand to hand combat and add his magic ability plus his _Gift_ and once you faced him, you know you'll be in for a fight." Marcus explained.

"Sounds like an awesome guy." Robin commented.

Marcus chuckled, "He is but he's only notable flaw is his unintentional habit of embarrassing girls." he stated.

"I think that's just one time Marcus." Adam said.

"Who knows! But knowing his luck, you'll see sooner or later, he'll get into another situation that further fuels his unceremoniously perverted status to the next level." Marcus stated.

''That... I can't help but agree." Adam replied.

"I think I should start praying for that guy." Robin said.

"Also! Double D just emailed me that the dorms are going under renovation right now.'' Marcus revealed.

"Really? Ah man! What about our stuffs?" Adam asked.

Marcus waves his hands, "Don't worry. Double D, Minna and Anna had that taken care off. Also, once the dorms are finished, the room arrangement will change." he stated.

"What kind of change?" Robin asked.

"Once the renovations is finished, the usual three occupants in one room will change into four and I he had no idea if we still get the same roommates as before." Marcus answered.

"Well... we can think of that once we get back." Adam said before looking around, "By the way, where the heck is everybody?" he asked.

"I think we everyone went out for today, it's just the three if us here in the tower." Robin replied.

"The rest of the team are inside the Central Command while the others are probably messing around the city." Marcus added.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in Jump City, we see Cyborg, Lunette and Eddy showing Panooki around, with the Desponican looking around in awe.

"Woah! This place looks the same as my world except that I see a lot of males around." Panooki commented.

"I was wondering what will happened if a male accidentally enters your world?" Cyborg asked.

Panooki turns to them with a smile, "They'll get executed through beheading." she answered nonchalantly.

"Seriously!? And you just had to say that with a smile!" Eddy retorted.

"It's because males are strictly prohibited in entering our world. It's in the rules that Desponican can only meet males once they're out of our home world." Panooki explained.

"That makes sense. But is beheading is a bit too much!?" Cyborg pointed out.

Panooki giggled, "Actually it's not, getting beheaded is probably the lightest execution in my world." she said.

"Beheading is light?" Lunette asked indecorously.

"The worst execution is actually getting castrated." Panooki said with a smile.

"Yaaaahhh!" Eddy screamed in panic, "I rather have my head decapitated than get my balls cut off mah body!" he stated as Cyborg shivers from the thought.

"For a cheerful person as yourself, you're awfully cheerful in telling those to us." Lunette pointed out.

They then suddenly heard a loud crash coming from another side of the city.

"What was that?" Lunette asked.

"Sounds like a robbery! Come on team!" Cyborg ordered as they ran towards the source of the crash.

In a jewelry store, we see a strange figure jumping out of the broken glass window with a large bag in hand.

"Yahahahahaha!" the figure laughed, "I sure stole tons of goodies today." he claimed.

 **The Amazing Mumbo**

Mumbo is an old person with blue skin tone, white hair and a long nose. He is wearing a black turtleneck tuxedo over a white chest pad with a yellow flower pinned to his chest, black trousers, a dark top hat, white gloves, black leather shoes and a black & white domino mask.

"Guess it's time to go! I'm done for today." Mumbo claimed.

"Not so fast Mumbo!" a voice called out.

Mumbo turns around to see Cyborg, Lunette, Eddy and Panooki arriving at the scene, "You're day maybe over but we're just getting started with you!" Cyborg said.

"Yahahaha! If isn't it the Teen T... wait a minute, where are the rest?" Mumbo asked in confusion.

"They're currently not present right now! It's just me and a combination of New Age Avengers and the Rising Stars will take you down homeboy!" Cyborg claimed.

"I see." Mumbo replied, "Then... you're not gonna take me alive!" he claimed before running away.

"After him!" Cyborg ordered as they chased after the villainic magician.

 **(Play Dead by My Chemical Romance)**

The team of four then began chasing the psychotic magician all around the city jumping from one roof to another.

"Man! He's good!" Eddy said, "Does he how parkour?" he asked.

"Now's not the time Eddy!" Lunette said as she dashed forward readying her blade, "Take this!" she shouted as she was about to swing her blades.

"Nopers!" Mumbo said shooting a light beam from his wand towards the ground creating a green, slippery goo which Lunette accidentally step on.

"Woah... Woah!" Lunette screamed as she slips forwards before hitting a trash can.

"Yahahaha!" Mumbo laughed before running again.

Eddy then began to channel a ball of fire around by his hands, "Sir... INFERNO!" he said before delivering a roundhouse kick at the fireball launching it towards Mumbo but the magician quickly waves his wand creating a large water ball which he throws towards the fireball disintegrating it.

"So much for your fireball! Yahahaha!" Mumbo laughed as he ran.

Eddy watches him with a smirk, "I like this guy." he admitted before following him.

Lunette manage to catch up with Mumbo, "Not gonna let you escape this time." she claimed as she activated her semblance as she began to move faster, "Haaa!" she yelled as she swung her blade but Mumbo rolls over.

"Wait! I thought I left you behind with a trash can?!" Mumbo wondered out loud.

"My Semblance, Pushing Force, gives me the ability to increase my speed four times as fast as an average person!" Lunette stated.

"I see, well that's fast! But not fast enough!" Mumbo claimed as he magically turns his feet into wheels, "Babayu!" he said zooming away.

"Damn! Get back here!" Lunette shouted.

Cyborg then catches up with Mumbo, "You're going down homeboy!" he said as began firing his Gis Cannon at him but the magician would dodge it by stretching his body parts in the most impossible ways.

"Missed me!" Mumbo mocked.

Eddy then jumps off from another building, "Let's see if you can dodge this!" he claimed as he ignites his fist, "Little Bro!" he yelled as he delivers a punch but Mumbo blocks the attack with his cape, "What the!?" he said.

"Yahahaha! If I can't dodge then all I need to do is block your attacks with my magical cape!" Mumbo claimed before running again.

Eddy then chuckled, "Man! This guy cracks me up!" he said before following him again, _"Maybe... just maybe..."_ he thought.

Mumbo then turn into one corner only to find a dead end as Panooki got to him.

"Nowhere to go, Mister Magician!" Panooki claimed as she took out two handblasters from her hair and pointed it at Mumbo, "It's over!" she said.

Mumbo gulped, "Uh-oh..." he squeeked.

Panooki then relentlessly fires her gun at Mumbo creating a huge smoke, but when the smoke clears out, Mumbo was unharmed but he's headless though, much to Panooki's horror.

"Oh no! I killed him!" Panooki yelled in panic.

Fortunately for her, Mumbo pops his head back out from his tuxedo, "Whew! Good thing I wear a turtleneck tuxedo." he stated in relief then he noticed a shadow looming over him, he looks up to see Cyborg coming down towards him.

"Yaaaahhh!" Cyborg roared before bringing down a punch but Mumbo rolls away.

"Missed me again! Yahahaha!" Mumbo said before running.

"No you don't!" Panooki claimed as she brought out a large missile launcher before firing it directly at Mumbo.

Mumbo saw this and quickly took off his hat and used to absorb the missiles inside his large headwear, "I believe this is yours!" he said before firing back the missiles towards Panooki.

"Oh! Thank you!" Panooki replied before jumping away from the missiles at it hits the spot where she once stood.

Then Eddy, Cyborg and Lunette arrived with the younger McGee helping Panooki up.

"Damn! He acts like a clown yet he's so hard to take down!" Lunette stated in frustration.

"Mumbo is one of the most powerful and trickiest enemies we had here! He even manage to beat us once when we first fought him." Cyborg explained.

"Does he even had a weakness?" Lunette asked.

"Take away his wand and break it, he loose his powers! But with his skills it will be difficult to do that too." Cyborg replied.

Eddy then turns to them with a smirk, "Well then... then I'll be using my secret weapon then... the power of words." he claimed.

A few minutes later, we see Mumbo running off on top of another building only to stop when Eddy got in front of him.

"Hello Blue Stretch." Eddy greeted, "I must say, you really did a good number on us, you know, outsmarting every attacks we had." he said.

Mumbo chuckled, "Why thank you... you're the first to say that to me." he said.

"You had such an amazing magic! So far, one of the coolest I saw so far!" Eddy claimed, "I'm just wondering why you're using it for the wrong reason." he said.

"Well, duh, I'm a bad guy! Of course, I use it to create trouble." Mumbo replied.

"I get that but honestly, I think you're wasting your powers in doing crimes, you should use that amazing abilities in doing good! You know, like becoming a hero!" Eddy stated.

"Are you kidding me? Me, amazing, wants to become a hero? You're dreaming!" Mumbo said back.

"No! No! No! I'm serious! Look, I'm part of an organization called Heroes Coalition where former criminals gets the chance to become heroes! And I look at you, I can see the potential of you becoming one!" Eddy claimed.

Mumbo scoffed, "Well that's a surprise... look, that sounds nice but I don't think I fit to become one! I mean I'm guy who got driven in madness thanks to the powers I obtain from this wand. I can't be a hero because of that!" he reasoned.

"That's it? Dude! My friend Needles Kane is way worst than you are! He's a killer clown who killed his own family when he was driven to insanity and kills people to satisfy his urge! And right now, he's now working himself up as a hero while repenting his sins! Come on, if he can do it, so can you!" Eddy said.

Mumbo stood silent for a minute as he began to ponder with Eddy's words, "Hmm... can I really become a hero?" he asked.

Eddy smirked, "Like I said, if a killer like Needles can then why can't you." he replied.

Mumbo smiled, "I see... then I what I got to loose." he replied as they shook hands.

Later, Mumbo returned all that he stolen and even fixed the jewelry shop that he destroyed using his magic.

"I can't believe you managed to convince this guy to join the Coalition. You really know how to use words Eddy." Cyborg said with an amused grin.

"Are you really sure that it's okay for him to join us?" Lunette asked suspiciously.

Eddy waves his hands in reassurance, "Don't worry there's nothing to worry about, besides, I rather have someone like this powerful fighting alongside with us rather than fighting him." he stated.

"He has a point." Cyborg said.

Panooki then approaches Mumbo, "Hi there! I'm Panooki and I welcome you to the team fellow newcomer! And sorry for attacking you earlier." she said.

Mumbo chuckled, "It's fine! It was me who started it after all!" he said before magically bringing out a small flower, "And I apologized for the trouble I caused." he said as Panooki cheerfully took the flower.

Eddy smiled, "I better call Marcus and the rest. Might as well tell them what happened." he said taking out his phone.

"Good call." Cyborg said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the Titans Tower, Marcus just finished taking his call from Eddy.

"And that's that! The Amazing Mumbo is now part of the Heroes Coalition, a nice addition if you ask me." Marcus said.

"I'm really surprised about that. Just this morning, we're talking about former criminals joining your organization then came another one! You guys never cease to amaze me." Robin stated.

"I'm surprised that Eddy managed to convince him." Adam said.

Marcus chuckled, "Eddy sometimes knows how to use words. Being a former con-artist albeit unsuccessful." he said.

"I'm just wondering what got into Eddy that he decided to recruit The Amazing Mumbo." Adam thought out loud.

Marcus shrugged, "I had no idea but for sure, Eddy wants a powerful ally not a powerful enemy." he replied.

"I couldn't agree more with that." Robin said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. Talks and Training

Crrrrrrssr…

In a darkened room, Green Lantern and Skyroar were standing as they looked at the screen. Both are completely different. Green had grown his hair longer and had a scary beard around his face, he wears a dark leather jacket over a white top, white pants and dark leather shoes while Skyroar wore a dark tanktop, beige military pants and dark boots.

"Urges… every man has urges. But the true measure of man is to admit them, to learn to control them. The heroes such as yourself used to refer themselves as the most dominant forces in many universe. But that tain't the way I remember it. They fell victim of the faults of men. Their lust and greed and valor for glory, I'm looking at you Rainbow Dash, it led them right down in the pit, where they belong… the pit, where they're souls will burn to ashes. You girls, yeah~..." Green lantern said with an ominous smile, "You seven returned to CHS to find the truth and yet only you, Sunset Shimmer, knew of our deceit. You never told any one them because you embraced the darkness. Nowadays you walk around carrying the side of you that has redeemed yourself. But we both know that isn't your true self. You used to run the school and deep down I enjoyed it, but you threw it all away, and for what? For the so called magic of friendship, heck, you even build an army of little critters that you aid with your pathetic quest for friendship! Heh, you ladies better not relax too much...because we will come for you. And in the end when we do… You and the others will suffer for everything that you have changed about the school over all the tolerated years." he said before letting out a maniacal laughter.

As Green Lantern walked away, Skyroar got closer to the screen and said one word…

"Run.'' Skyroar said in a small whisper but was loud enough to hear as the screen turns dark.

Green's laughter echoes through the darkness.

Kzzzt…

Titans Tower…

"What was that?!" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"I had a better question. If that was a message to the girls then why did he show it to us?" Rex asked indecorously.

"You're question is as good as mine." Jake replied.

"Agh… Green did the thing Bray Wyatt Always does whenever he wants to get in someone's head." Adam groaned.

Marcus crushed the can in his hands, "I'll get him one day… I will make him suffer or better… end his life.'' he claimed, "I swear to, I will kill him! Images be damned as long as I could get rid of him." he said darkly.

"Marcus-sama! Please calm down!" Malvina said grabbing his arm.

"I get what you're feeling but you need to keep yourself in tact." Herald reminded while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Marcus took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Gotta say, he really did nail it. He looked exactly like Wyatt. But who's Skyroar supposedly to be?" Luna asked.

"Braun Strowman! No kidding, Skyroar is as strong as Braun, I got the taste of that during our brief fight.'' Ed stated.

"Ya think that… Green Lantern is going to target the heroes?" Arinah asked in worry.

"He's gotta. Bray Wyatt always speaks in riddles, but you know he's on someone's back after a match." Adam said.

"I think he's after for something more.'' Marcus stated.

"What's that?'' Robin asked.

"Green collects negative emotions and is going to use it revive this Lady Adele that he's gushing so much. I believe he's gonna stir up Sunset's emotions just to get more negative miasma and knowing Sunset, her emotions sometimes are uncontrollable to a fault.'' Marcus explained, "And he's gonna take advantage of that.'' he added.

"What a sick, twisted being he is... kinda like my father." Raven commented.

"Or maybe even worse than your father." Duncan quipped.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Green fights the same way as Bray. Ed, do you think he uses Sister Abigail?" Adam asked.

Ed shook his head, "Not yet… the only thing we know so far about his fighting capabilities is his power to negate attacks and his overpowered punches and kicks.'' he explained.

"Well I say it's a great idea to do some WWE training! If Green wants to be Bray Wyatt, we just gotta step up our own game." Luna said. "Of course, I'm gonna go with my main man, Shinsuke Nakamura!" she said pointing to her strong style jacket.

"Actually… a Shinsuke Nakamura expy is coming to the Coalition from what I heard. This guy is from Mega-Tokyo who decided to transfer in our branch.'' Ichigo stated as XY Girl got tensed upon the mention of Mega-Tokyo.

"Eh, I'm still gonna train on his moves. Who else is going with what wrestler?" Luna asked.

"We've been training ourselves ever since the Jack Incident and the close encounter with Green to our fullest. We already based ourselves to wrestlers; Taro is like Hideo Itami, Ed and Rolf are like The Assencion, Eddy is like Kevin Owens, Andres is definitely Andrade Alma's, Duncan is Mada, if you know who that is, and I myself is mixed between Lio Rush, Will Ospreay and Adam Cole, Bay-Bay!'' Marcus summarized, "Plus, Vaas' group is like the Sanity stable, Precious as The Velveteen Dream and Ichika as Prince Puma." he added.

"Woah... that's nice." Serra commented.

"I guess I'll be like… AJ Styles!" Adam claimed.

"Hey XY, what wrestler do you like using moves from?" Luna asked.

"I don't really get into this stuff, so don't bother asking.'' XY Girl replied with her usual tsundere trait.

"Rolf sees ill-tempered girl is like rude girl Alexa Bliss or the dastardly Carmella!'' Rolf said nonchalantly.

"Oi! Don't go comparing me to those heels!'' XY snapped making everyone burst into laughter.

"In any case, I'd say training to use moves like those stars is a great idea. For greater effect, mix them with your talents." Robin suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea." Adam said.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play We've Only Just Begun by Run, Kid, Run)**

Everyone are later seen gathered around the Titan's training room.

"Ready?" Adam asked.

"Training dummy ready to go!" Cyborg said as he sends out mechanical training dummies.

"Okay." Adam said leaping into the air. "Phenomenal Forearm!" He called smashing the dummy with his fist.

"Good job!'' Marcus called out with a clap, "Keep it going!'' he said as Cyborg sends out more training dummies, "There are plenty more of those where it came from!'' he added.

"Alright, here I go!" Luna said posing like Nakamura and running at a dummy and delivers a powerful kick to the head part, "Kinshasa!'' she yelled as it was executed. "Nailed it." she said.

"That's nothing! Watch me hit the Pop-Up Powerbomb!'' Eddy claimed as he lifts up a dummy before slamming it down hard on the floor smashing it to pieces, "Oh Yeah!'' he said with a smooth voice.

"That was awesome Eddy!" Panooki cheered as Mumbo nodded in amazement.

"We're awesome at this." Adam said. "I myself love me some WWE." he said.

"I'm more of a fan of independent wrestling.'' Marcus claimed kicking one dummy.

"Hey, did you know Adam Cole popped up after Drew McIntyre beat Bobby Roode at Takeover Brooklyn? The crowd went absolutely nuts!" Adam said.

"I know, his appearance was glorious! But it's a shame that he won't be able to fight guys like Matt Riddle, Marty Scrull, Cody, Kenny Omega and Zack Sabre Jr. while he's in WWE.'' Marcus said.

"That can't be help, WWE can't just signed every wrestlers in the planet." Ed said.

Marcus then looks around before stepping on a broken dummy, "It's good that we're training but copying our idol's move isn't enough to beat Green." he said.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Green, is what I can say, is a very dangerous living creature out there at the moment! Not this Dragon boy, not Flux, not the Dark Forces! Green is definitely far more superior from any of those that I mentioned. If we really want to defeat him, learning this and that move isn't enough, we need to adapt this moves further, make every single strikes more devastating, I'm not saying we do this in a level of Saitama, but a level that is enough to take down an untouchable creature such as Green." Marcus stated, "I have been training my physical strength to the fullest ever since that day and I feel I'm in that level yet, but I ain't giving up! Like I said before, I ain't stopping till I get my hands on Green, so that's why I will keep on training and I suggest you guys do the same, sooner or later, you'll find a person that you'll consider as you're worst enemy and I want each and everyone in this room to be strong enough once that time comes." he finished before leaving out the training room followed by Malvina and XY Girl.

Gertrude crossed her arms, "I see... if that's what he feel is the right thing to do then I shall do it." she claimed.

"Making my strikes even more powerful... don't mind if I do." Andres said with a grin.

"Stupid boy knows how to use his stupid words right." Eustace said with his hands on his hips.

Robin sighed before smiling, "I agree with every word he just said." he said.

"Yeah. I think we should continue training this moves and make it more powerful like what he suggested." Adam said, "More training dummies Cyborg!" he called out.

"Coming right up!" Cyborg replied as he sends out more training dummies.

"This is going to be good." Eddy claimed with a smirk.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, in a Pizza Parlor somewhere in Jump City, we see Marcus, Malvina and XY Girl sitting in one table.

"Are you really sure you don't want to join their training?" XY Girl asked.

Marcus took a bite of his pizza, "I'll train when I'm back to camp. I need a coach to point out my flaws so I can correct it." he replied.

"By the way, XY..." Malvina started as she looks at the girl with an irritated glance, "... why are you with me and Marcus-sama?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well... the my friends, which are Starfire and Yoshika by the way, are busy training with others so I have no choice but to hang out with Marcus..." XY reasoned.

Marcus then patted Malvina's head, "Calm down Malvina... I'm one of XY's only friends at the moment, so it can't be help." he said nonchalantly.

"Marcus-sama..." Malvina said in delight while XY could looks at them in jealousy.

Then two individuals, a boy and a girl to be exact, approaches the trio.

"Excuse me. Can we have your attention for a minute?" the girl asked.

Marcus turns to them, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Pardon us, I'm Kid Flash and this is my girlfriend, Jinx." the boy introduced themselves, "And we're honorary members of the Teen Titans." he added.

 **Teen Titans Honorary Members**

 **Kid Flash and Jinx**

Kid Flash had a spiky red hair and blue eyes. He wears a red & yellow one piece unitard and wears a yellow mask, yellow ankle-high boots and red gloves. Jinx had a light gray skin, light pink hair styled like a horseshoe with metallic black bands near the top and had piercing pink eyes. She wears a black long-sleeve dress which is tattered at the end with violet centered bands, violet & black striped leggings and black platform boots.

"Really? What brings you here?" Marcus asked standing up.

"We heard from Robin that you helped them face the Toy Factory." Jinx stated.

"And speaking of Toy Factory, I just gained information about them recently." Kid Flash said.

"What about them?" XY Girl asked.

"I think it's best that we share this information with the rest, I believe whatever the Toy Factory isn't planning is definitely something big." Jinx suggested.

Marcus nodded, "I agree with that. Back to the Titan's Tower guys!" he said.

 **Co-written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	8. Preparing for War

Later, Marcus, XY Girl and Malvina along with Kid Flash and Jinx returned to the Titan Towers where the three teams are gathered around in the lounge.

"So what is it about Toy Factory that you want us to talk about?'' Robin asked starting the conversation.

"For starters, have you guys noticed just how many the members of Toy Factory is?'' Kid Flash asked.

"Uhh… they're like a dozens… while wearing costumes that makes them look like toys.'' Beast Boy answered.

"So what about them?'' Adam asked.

"You see…'' Jinx started, "... during last night's patrol, Kid and I comes across an abandoned factory, which turns out to be the hideout of Toy Factory, inside we saw some sort of machine, some members would throw something inside and after that a person would come out from the machine.'' she explained.

"Are you saying that they're creating their own army!'' Jake exclaimed.

"Most likely.'' Jinx replied.

"They must produced themselves like rabbits." Rolf commented.

"Something way worst than rabbits." Danny stated.

"Huh. No wonder they're so many but the question is, what are they.'' Marcus stated.

Kid Flash shrugged, "We have no idea, we quickly left after that, it's too risky to get ourselves caught and even we do escape, the Toy Factory would not hesitate starting trouble.'' he stated.

"That's true.'' Marcus said.

"Anything else?'' Robin asked.

"There's one more thing that we heard, the Toy Factory is planning a wide scale attack around Jump City and what's more concerning that it could happen at any moment,'' Kid Flash claimed.

"So they're starting a war huh? That's not good for sure." Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"I'll say... hope this won't end like the Ginova Wars." Randy said.

"Do you have any information about Toy Factory's leader?'' Raven asked.

"Their leaders is called Andy the Ragdoll, here's a picture of him.'' Jinx replied showing a photo of said villain.

Everyone stares at the picture.

"He looks stupid!" Eustace exclaimed.

"Uhh… is it me or this douche looks like Raggedy Andy, you know, the doll.'' Eddy commented with a raise eyebrows.

"He does!'' Rex exclaimed.

"Does he have a sister named Anne the Ragdoll.'' Duncan said with a snicker.

Beast Boy snickered, "Nice one.'' he said.

Shizune sighed, "This is no time for jokes boys.'' she said.

Mumbo hummed, "Andy the Ragdoll… so this is his plan." he said.

"You know him Mumbo?'' Panooki asked.

"Briefly met once, we didn't get to talk much due to our own agenda, but if I remember it correctly, the last thing he said was 'getting his revenge towards kids'.'' he explained.

"He's going to hurt children!'' Starfire gasped.

"That's too horrible!'' Arinah exclaimed.

"So that's it! That's his plan! Getting vengeance on little brats! Dude, talk about low standards!'' Eddy said indecorously.

"I don't know Eddy. But there's gotta a meaning behind his plans, like why he wants to extract vengeance against children.'' Herald stated.

"You got a point but the question is, what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, maybe creating his own Toy Kingdom and have the kids work as his slaves, I don't know, I'm scared to even imagine it." Rex quipped.

Everyone were silent for a minute when Kid Flash spoke, "I think we could figure that out once we get our hands on Andy but right now, we need to get ready, anytime soon the Toy Factory will launch their attacks.'' he claimed.

Marcus nodded, "He's right. If this Andy guy had an army ready to attack us then I suggest we take them on with our own army!'' he said before turning to Robin, "Robin, can you contact the other Titans, we definitely need all the help that we can.'' he suggested.

"I can contact the Titans from East, North and South but it would take them time to come here.'' Robin replied.

"That's okay. I got a solution for that.'' Marcus claimed as he brought out his mini-portal device, "Time to assemble our army.'' he declared.

 **Bzzzttt…**

A minute later, Cyborg and Marcus went to Teen Titans East to recruit Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy and Mas y Menos. Starfire, Yoshika and XY Girl went to Teen Titans North to recruit Kole, Gnarrk, Wonder Girl, Red Star and Argent. Raven, Adam and Luna went to Teen Titans West to recruit Bushido but left the younger heroes for reasons and Beast Boy, Herald and Taro went to Teen Titans South to recruit Pantha, Hotspot, Wildebeest and Jericho.

 **Bzzzttt…**

Later, everyone are now gathered around the main Teen Titans lounge.

"Check it out guys! Everybody is here, it's so awesome!'' Luna claimed excitedly.

"It's like a superhero gathering.'' Ed commented.

"Ed… it is a superhero gathering… a meeting to be exact.'' Yoshika reminded.

"I'm glad all of you came.'' Robin said with a smile.

"No sweat Rob. It's a good thing you called us for help.'' Bumblebee replied.

 **Teen Titans East Members**

 **Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy and Mas y Menos**

Bumblebee is an African-American young girl with black hair tied in two buns. She has a slim-build and wears black & yellow turtleneck costume revealing her midriff, yellow belt and arm bands, black pants and boots, and a large white wings.

Speedy has a light orange hair styled in a buzzcut. He wears a red tight sleeveless muscle shirt, yellow utility belt, red tights, red elbow fingerless gloves, yellow boots and a black & white domino mask.

Aqualad had a fairly muscular build, a dark long wet hair and dark eyes. He wears a blue & black unitard with white zigzag patterns all over it.

Mas and Menos are pair of small, identical twins. Both are a white piece unitard with black lines, yellow mask and red boots. Mas had a plus logo on his chest while Menos had a minus logo.

"We always had time to aid our friends.'' Kole said.

 **Teen Titans North Members**

 **Kole, Gnarrk, Wonder Girl, Red Star and Argent**

Kole is a very small girl with navy blue eyes and pink hair with two small antennae on top. She wears a white blouse with a blue collar, light blue sleeves, dark blue skirt and white boots.

Gnarrk is a large muscular young man. He is bare chested and bare footed only wearing a brown loincloth.

Wonder Girl is a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and black hair tied in a high ponytail. She wears a red dress, yellow belt, silver arm bands and black boots.

Red Star has a pale skin with completely blank, green eyes. He wears a green hoodie, black pants, a fatigue top and a military uniform.

Argent has a light-gray skin, she had a spiky black hair with red bands and dark eyes. She wears a black dress, black sleeves, red skirt with black stripes and black boots with red coloring on the bottom.

Pantha nodded, "I agree. Plus, it's been a while since we all gathered around together.'' he stated.

 **Teen Titans South Members**

 **Pantha, Hotspot, Wildebeest and Jericho**

Pantha is a large, muscular woman with curly brown hair and wears a yellow Panther mask. She wears a black leotard with yellow belt, arm bands and black & yellow boots.

Hotspot has a yellow and red skin, with white eyes and a round head. He wears a dark, red one piece unitard with a big red collar.

Wildebeest has the head of a wildebeest and a body of a human. He seems to be armored with a silver plate, covering his neck and a bit of his head. He has gray fur, gray eyes and black hair which is spiked up going to his head. He wears a black shirt, gray belt, black pants and shoes.

Jericho has like green eyes and a blonde hair, with two locks framing his face. His outfit is consists of a long-sleeve white shirt underneath a purple tunic with gold belt, black pants and purple boots. There are also golden braces connected to the ends of his sleeves and top of his boots.

"So… who are we facing this time around?'' Bushido asked.

 **Teen Titans West Member**

 **Bushido**

Bushido is a well-muscled Japanese male. His uniform consists of sleeveless white shirt with pointed shoulder blades and long, black pants. He has a big collar which is blue from the inside, but the front of his collar is a black stripe that goes down to his belt. His belt is blue and wears a long, black, wristbands. He wears a simple black sandals and his short, black, neatly-trimmed hair is tied in a small ponytail.

"A group called Toy Factory, according to Kid Flash and Jinx, they are planning out an all out attack in the city and for what reason, well, according to Mumbo, he plans on extracting vengeance on children." Robin explained.

"I'm still surprised that Mumbo is now on our side.'' Speedy said with his arms crossed.

"I almost attacked him earlier." Argent muttered.

"You can thank Eddy for that.'' Cyborg said as he pulls Eddy into a headlock and began to give him a noogie much to the shorter boy's chagrin.

"The only thing we could do right now is to get ready.'' Marcus said stepping forward, "The first thing we need to do is to evacuate everyone from the city.'' he said turning to Robin, "Think you can take care of that?'' he asked.

"I'll contact the Mayor and the police and let handle the evacuation.'' Robin replied.

Marcus nodded, "Second, this going to be a war, so the damages are inevitable, so go crazy.'' he said with a blank look.

"Oh yeah!" Hotspot cheered with Wildebeest nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry. We'll contact the Coalition to send some Bearpenters to help fix the damages once the battle is done with." Taro stated.

Marcus sighed before looking up in determination, "All right teams! Prepare for war, whether you like it or not.'' he declared, "War is inevitable and causes pain but if it means protecting this city then so be it, I will take the risk and I suggest everyone do the same, cause we are heroes, we exist to fight, we exist to protect the others... no matter what. So let's show this Andy guy that we're not to be messed with!" he said before walking out of the room followed by Malvina and XY Girl.

"He's an interesting guy, that's for sure.'' Bumblebee commented.

"I'm still surprised that their are other heroes out of this world. The universe is indeed a vast existence." Bushido stated.

Cyborg then claps his hands getting everyone's attention, "All right! You heard the guy! Let's get prepared for battle!" he exclaimed.

Eddy then walks towards Mumbo and Panooki, "All right, listen up you two. The three of us will be sticking together as a trio once the battle starts, I want the three of us working together s much as possible." he instructed.

"Okie-dokie!" Panooki replied with a smile and a mock salute.

"Absolutely! You can count on me!" Mumbo replied twirling his wand.

Adam then gathered his team minus Malvina, "Okay! Remember guys, keep your guards up and stick together as one. We need to fight as a whole, I know we done it before, but we could do it better by the right coordination." he stated.

"Roger!" Luna said strumming her guitar.

"I had no problem with that." Gertrude replied.

Andres tips his Fedora, "Taking pages from a certain douchebag." he said with an amused smirk.

Adam grinned, "There's a lot of things you can learn from him. His wisdom has endless possibilities in it, might as well follow his examples." he replied.

"Just don't become a douchebag. Having one is already enough, and we rather prefer that role to be his alone." Shizune mentioned.

Adam waves his hands, "Definitely not! He's our one and only douchebag." he said.

"Anyone not gonna ask why Malvina and XY Girl went along with him?" Kikyo asked.

The team was silent for a minute, "Malvina... I know what she's up to but XY Girl... I had no idea." Adam replied scratching his head.

 **bzzzttt...**

At the abandoned factory somewhere in Jump City, we see every Toy Factory troops getting ready for battle, some are mounting up inside a giant toy truck while preparing their toys... deadly toys.

"Boss Andy! Everyone are ready to go!" a grunt announced.

Andy steps out of the factory while wearing a large over coat, "Good!" he said with a grunt as he glares at Jump City, "Time now to exact our vengeance! Jump City along with every children in it! They shall suffer our wrath!" he declared.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	9. Toy Factory Warfare

Later that day, in the middle of the empty streets of Jump City after every civilians we're evacuated. We see the heroes getting ready for battle.

"Okay… any minute now, those damn toy marionettes will arrive here, so get yourselves ready.'' Marcus said standing still on a lamppost.

"Are you sure they'll come and you're not egging us on?" Adam asked.

Marcus crouched down on the lamppost, "What egging?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Adam said. "I've just been thinking." he said.

"What about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Dragon, and his plans with the Emotionless. The Elements are just his pawns. Why is he doing this? And why aren't we taking action to Dragon?" Adam asked.

"Adam… I couldn't care less about dragon boy, dragon breath, dragon lord or whatever drag he is wearing, right now, my only focus is keeping this city free from whatever those goddamn toys are planning.'' Marcus replied, "Besides... this Dragon is not part of our business, we'll just let the Dimensional Heroes, Shining Hope Squad and the Brave Adventurers to deal with that freak." he stated, "If there's anyone who could take him on, it's them." he added.

"You're right. I gotta focus on the things in front of me. Thanks, Marcus." Adam said.

Marcus let out a small scoff but smiled nonetheless, then Bumblebee and Wonder Girl flew towards him, "Status?'' he asked.

"Looks like the army of marching toys are on their way here.'' Bumblebee replied, "And they're a lot more than we expected.'' she added.

"I'm not one to complain. But that's a lot, right? Way more than the numbers we've got." Luna asked. "It's more of a challenge that way." she said with a grin.

Marcus nodded, "The Titans had fought the Brotherhood of Evil while we fought numerous creatures and entities, this is a mere scuffle compare to those we've face before.'' he stated.

"Any signs of their leader?'' Robin asked.

"He isn't part of the army coming here.'' Wonder Girl replied.

Eddy scoffed, "Typical boss villains, always sending their goons first before them.'' he said.

"Then we shall bust through their armies and make our way towards him instead.'' Marcus said.

"So let's do it, cause here they come!" Herald called out.

Coming inside the city is an army of goon dressed up like toy soldiers, dolls and action figures along them are giant toy vehicles, moving giant stuff animals and some sort lego fortress.

"Is it me or they're riding giant toy trucks?'' XY girl asked indecorously.

"Well they're like toys, so expect them to ride with toy vehicles as well.'' Rex pointed out.

One goon stepped forward and pointed his plastic kitchen knife at the heroes, "Surrender this city to the Toy Factory or suffer our wrath!'' he demanded.

"No way Claudio! We're stopping whatever you bozos is planning right here, right now!'' Marcus declared, "And you ain't scaring us with that plastic knife of yours." he added, "Where's you're fucking leader by the way?'' he asked.

"Uhh… inside the Lego Fortress…'' a dumb goon answered jabbing his thumb behind them.

"Idiot! Don't tell them that!'' the head goon shouted in anger.

Marcus let out a vicious smirk, "Thanks… I finally found my target.'' he claimed dropping down from the lamppost, "All right… Robin, Adam… altogether.'' he said.

"Titans GO!'' Robin commanded.

"Let's rain on them like meteors from the sky!" Luna said.

"Image be damned! Let's KILL them!" Marcus roared.

 **(Play Miz Theme - I Came to Play by Downstait)**

And with that, the heroes and the toy army clashed with each other. Each heroes tried to get pass the tough defense but only three managed to slip through.

Only Marcus, Ichigo and Serra.

"What the!? Only three of us managed to get passed those damned marionettes!'' Marcus shouted in disbelief.

"Their defense is a lot tougher than we thought.'' Ichigo stated.

"Will everyone be okay?'' Serra asked in worry.

"Don't worry! Everybody are strong, so they can handle this. Meanwhile, the three of us will focus whatever this fortress made in lego had in store for us.'' Marcus declared as they ran inside the fortress.

Back in the fight, everything is on utter chaos.

Robin clashed with one soldier, pushing each other with their respected weapons, "Keep it going everyone!'' he shouted before kicking away the soldier.

The first to attack was Pantha, who leaps high in the air before coming back down creating a large crater while sending goons flying left and right, she then began to pound a muscular goon. Aqualad then used the water from a fire hydrant and began to surf around washing away many goons as possible while Bushido charges forward and began slicing every weapons the Goons in their possession leaving them defenseless which prompted for Andres to hit every goon with his trademark slap which shook the entire area in every strike.

Eustace currently in his muscular form grabs one grunt and began to bash it down the ground before throwing towards Wildebeest whom rammed the grunt towards the wall, Eustace grabs another grunt and throws it to Wildebeest whom catches the poor lad before smashing him down hard on the concrete. Speedy got his bow and arrow ready, aiming it at one goon, he then shoots his arrow directly at the goon, hitting it directly on the chest which was followed by a paralyzing electricity.

One grunt charges at them riding a toy Jeep, as Kole and Gnarrk charges at him with the former transforming her body into hard crystal as the latter grabs both of her legs and whacks her at the Jeep like a baseball bat sending it crashing to the sides. Hotspot then channels heat from his palms before firing it at several toy robots making them explode to pieces. Jake soars through above while carrying Shizune, he quickly drops her down towards a group of dolls as Shizune ignites her fist with fire, unleashing a powerful punch blasting them away.

Jake then joins Randy and Danny taking on giant teddy bear with knives as claws. Danny channels ectoplasmic energy on his palms, Randy charges kii power from his fingertips and Jake took a deep breath ready to blow out fire, the secret trio altogether fires their attacks at the gigantic stuffed animal destroying it to pieces.

Adam grabbed a marionette and rolled over it before grabbing the leg and pulling it forward. "Calf Crusher!" he said straining the wooden leg.

Another grunt was about to attack Adam but was tackled down by Red Star who began bashing it's face with his radioactive fist. Wonder Girl then wraps three marionettes with her lasso and with her full strength she throws them towards Rolf whom responded by hitting them with hard rock clothesline. Meanwhile, Lunette stalks a giant dinosaur plushie from behind, she leaps high and did a 360 before slicing the stuff dinosaur's neck with her blades decapitating it.

Eddy, Panooki and Mumbo charges ahead, "Let's do this!'' Eddy said before snapping his fingers, then a fire began to circle around a group goons, trapping them in a circle.

Mumbo then shot his wand forward, "Be blinded by me magic!'' he shouted as his wands shoots out countless butterflies obscuring the goon's visions, "Panooki, finish them!'' he yelled.

"Okie-dokie!" Panooki replied as she pulls out a large hammer from her hair and quickly whacks the goons sending them flying to oblivion, "Home run!'' she cheered.

Taro confronts a doll dressed like a martial artist and began to exchange blows at each other but the mixed martial artist was far more superior as he delivers a powerful uppercut dazing the doll, Taro then grabs it and place it on a fireman's carry position before dropping it down followed by a bloody knee strike on the lower jaw, knocking it out. Duncan began punching a grunt in the face with his metal fist before following it with an enzuigiri, he then tackles a marionette on the ground and began bashing it on the face. XY Girl dashes forward loading her palms with neon-like aura before throwing it towards a group of dolls, blasting them away into different directions.

Luna leaped into the air and Stage Dived a bunch of thugs with a cross-body.

"Begone! Evil beings!" Ed said charging up with voltage. "Thunder Lance!" he shouted as a bolt of lightning sails right to an armada of troops.

Luna then had an idea. She leaped into the air, gift at the ready and had the bolt sent into her sound invoked hands as it was reverb and amplified, "Double Disaster…!" Luna said, "... Amplifier Burnout!" she shouted releasing a blast of sound and voltage that decimated half of Toy Factory's entire army.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rex shouted in awe, "That was sick!" he said.

"And with that, we got less problems to deal with!'' Adam claimed.

"Don't count on it yet.'' Cyborg said punching a goon before pointing his finger up, "Look!'' he said.

Up in the sky, they see toy planes flying above them while dropping off more goons and marionettes.

"Aw man! There's no end to them" Beast Boy whined.

"Just where the hell they're getting this many members!?'' Jake demanded in frustration.

"No time for questions and answers! We must continue on fighting!'' Rolf declared.

Argent was the first to charges, she channels crimson energy from her palms and uses it to blasts away several grunts to the side, Bumblebee flew above while firing her stingers at her targets hitting them with incredibly powerful blast of electricity. Mas & Menos would use their superspeed in tripping grunts, dolls and soldiers while Kid Flash would pick them up and stuffed them in dumpster. Then more soldiers charges towards them but Jinx got in front of them and with one snap of her finger, a pink wave of energy blasted them away.

Then two toy tanks arrived and began to fire at them, Beast Boy quickly transforms into an elephant and tackles one tank to the sides while Rex transforms his fist into Gigantic Metal Fist grabbing the tank before tossing it aside, a third tank then arrived, Rex quickly transforms his fist into blades before slicing the tank in half. Meanwhile, Gertrude is shooting her Thompson towards several soldiers, she then quickly pulls out a grenade from her pocket before throwing it at her target which explodes on them. Several grunts armed with rocket launchers fired their weapons at them however Herald blows his trumpet, creating a portal which sucks the rockets along with the grunts before closing.

Jericho then possessed a giant teddy bear, the bear's eyes turns green meaning Jericho is in full control, he then uses it's body to attack the enemies much to his dismay. Just behind him, we see Tsunayoshi busy punching and kicking grunts surrounding him, one doll then fires a flamethrower at him but the Mafia Boss cupped his hands together shaped like diamond as it absorbs the fire, Tsunayoshi then quickly charges at the doll and punches him on the face, he then throws him on a pile of beaten grunts, he then used his Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition encasing them in ice.

As the fighting continued, Luna fought her way over to Eddy, "Hey Eddy, quick question. That was my first Double Disaster attack. I just gotta know man, did I do it right?" Luna said kicking a doll in the face.

"You did good but you should ask my bro about that, he's the one who came up with the Double Disaster move.'' Eddy replied blasting another goon with his burning fist.

"I guess I'll ask him later….whoa!" Luna said avoiding the planes gunfire. "Can someone please do something about those planes?!" she asked.

Yoshika along with Cyborg, Panooki and Mumbo stood together, "Certainly.'' she replied as she brought out her Missile Launcher, Cyborg readies his arm cannon, Panooki brought out another cannon and Mumbo transformed his wand into a bazooka, "Altogether… FIRE!'' she ordered.

They fired their weapons in sync and hit several planes causing them to explode and crashed down into the streets. But another plane arrived but was confronted by the Vivid 4, the plane fires it's guns at them but it was intercepted by Himawari's Naked Collider then Akane got her boomerang up, Aoi and her hammer and Wakaba and her sword in position, the trio then attacked altogether hitting the plane on the spot causing it to explode and crashed down the concrete.

"Whoooo!" Luna said. "They're gonna bury what's left of those guys in a soup can!" she quipped.

Then a group of goons pulled a katapult with giant ball of yarn on it, "PULL!'' one ordered and the large ball of yarn was flung towards the heroes.

"Incoming!'' Beast Boy shouted.

Arinah then leaped forward and did a big jump before punching the ball of yarn sending it back to the goons crushing them in the process.

"Awesome Arinah!" Adam praised, "Men, she's a lot stronger than we let on." he said.

"Ugh, they just keep coming at us with everything but the kitchen sink!" XY Girl yelled in annoyance.

"Think again." Danny noted as a kitchen sink was thrown at them, "See what I mean." he snarked.

Then a huge toy robot slowly approaches them, "FIRE!" it said before firing it's guns in different directions.

"Look out! Take cover!" Duncan shouted as he, Red Star and Hotspots took cover behind a debris.

Starfire and Raven then soared from above before charging down towards the robot, combining their powers, they attacks the robot directly on the head making it's upper body explode into pieces.

"We did Raven!" Starfire cheered.

"It's not over yet Starfire, there's still many of them." Raven pointed out.

"There's gotta be some way to shut em all down!" Robin shouted.

"Let's just hope that Marcus-sama and the others can deal with the rest.'' Malvina said holding a broom before whacking one goon on the head, knocking him out.

Cyborg looks at the Lego Fortress, "Just what this guys want?" he asked in curiosity.

 **Co-written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	10. Battle in the Second and Third Floor

As the battle continues outside, we then go inside the Lego Fortress where we see Marcus, Ichigo and Serra running through the stairs to the second floor.

"Man! Even the stairs are made of lego!'' Ichigo commented.

"I always dreamed seeing structures build through legos, however this one, my mind is divided if I should consider it cool or meh.'' Marcus stated with a blank face.

"What's with you guys and legos?'' Serra asked in confusion.

The trio then reached the second floor, the place is filled with tons of big boxes scattered around the black and white floor.

"Boxes!'' Marcus gasped in shock, "Buzz Lightyears' worst weakness!'' he said in a mock British accent.

Ichigo deadpanned, "You've been watching that Hello Neighbor Fan Animation video too many times.'' he said.

"But... what's up with all the boxes?'' Serra asked.

Marcus looks around, "I don't know. Oh well, no time to box, we got something else to do.'' he said as they we're about to move a voice halted their movement.

"That's as far as you punks go!''

"Woah! Who's there!?'' Ichigo demanded.

Then suddenly a strange person jumps out from one box before landing in front of them, "I am!'' he said.

"Who the hell are you?'' Marcus demanded.

"The Third Seat Member of the Toy Factory! Jack-in-the-Box.'' he introduced himself.

 **Toy Factory Third Seat**

 **Jack-in-the-Box**

Jack is a slim, young man with a slicked back hair and dark eyes. He wears a checkered scarf wrapped around his neck, a red open vest, a white sash around his abdomen, yellow baggy pants, black boots and white gloves.

"Jack-in-the-box?'' Marcus repeated eyeing the box behind Jack, "Huh... the name fits.'' he said.

Jack briefly looks back at the box before glaring at Marcus, "You may have pass through our tough defense but if you want to get to Boss Andy, you had to go through me first!" he declared.

Marcus gritted his teeth, "Damn! An obstacle.'' he said.

Serra the steps forward, "You guys go ahead, I'll take care of him.'' she declared.

"Are you sure Serra? I know you did training back in the Titans Tower but is that enough to take down this guy?'' Ichigo asked in worry. Out of everyone, Serra has the least combat experience and training.

"I won't know unless I try.'' Serra replied.

Marcus nodded, "Then we'll leave him to you. Let's go Ichigo!'' he ordered before running.

"Good-luck!'' Ichigo said following Marcus.

"Oh no, you don't!'' Jack said as he was about to attack them but Serra caught him in a Lou Thesz Press.

"I'm you're opponent!'' Serra declared as she punches his face.

"Get off me, you bitch!" Jack growled pushing her off him.

 **(Play Sami Zayn Theme - Worlds Apart by CFO$)**

As Marcus and Ichigo are halfway through the stairs, Jack glares at Serra, "Damn! I need to get rid of you fast before they could reached Boss Andy!'' he said with gritted teeth.

Serra got into a fighting stance, "Come and get me.'' she challenged.

Jack charges forward while doing a series of cartwheels and back flips followed by a spinning enzuigiri but Serra blocks it with her arm however the strike was strong that it sends her skidding a few inches away, then Jack charges at her with a spinning heel kick hitting her sides sending her crashing to the floor, Jack would follow it by a falling knee strike but Serra roles out of the way, she quickly got up and uses her _Gift_ to rip out the a pile of concrete from the floor before throwing it fast at Jack whom would dodges by back flipping.

"I see... despite you're athletic build, you had less combat skills and would rely on you're power.'' Jack deducted before grinning, "This is going to be easy.'' he said.

Serra gritted her teeth, _"Damn! I'm still TOO green, he'll beat out in no time if I don't play my cards rights.''_ she thought.

Jack charges again, Serra then quickly shot her hand out with a yellow glow, she then began to change the concrete floor into mud with Jack's feet getting stuck, she then changes the mud back into concrete, Serra then created a huge fist from the floor and used it to punch Jack sending him crashing to a wall.

"All right!'' Serra cheered.

Jack grunted as he got before getting up, he then ran and jumps inside a box much to Serra's confusion.

"What the?'' Serra gasped, she then ran towards the box and opens it only for a boxing glove to jump out and hits her straight on the face, sending her flying back down.

"Ow!" Serra yelped in pain, holding her nose.

"Since you're using your ability to one up on me, might as well use mine.'' Jack's voice echoes around the place.

Serra got up, "What ability?'' she asked.

Jack then pops from another boxes with guns in hand, "My ability? It's called Box Jumper!" he revealed before firing his guns causing Serra to run around taking cover behind another box, then suddenly Jack pops out from the said box, "Peak a boo!'' he said as he was about to grab her but Serra did a backflip kick on Jack's head, "Aargh!'' he grunted in pain before getting back inside the box.

Serra then got away from the box, "Damn! He's all over the place!'' she said.

"If you're wondering what my ability is, it's just like the name says... I had the ability to jump through one box to another.'' Jack explained before popping out from another box holding a bazooka, "Just like how people travel through portals!'' he said before firing his weapon.

The missile went it's way towards Serra whom dodges it, "Damn! This is bad...'' she muttered when she realize something, "Wait a minute... can it be...'' she wondered before looking at Jack with a smirk, "You had an interesting ability there but there's one major flaw...'' she said levitating a large concrete, "... you talk to much!'' she said before throwing the concrete towards the box he's at, destroying it.

Jack pops out from another box, "Haha! It's futile! Even if you try destroying the box, I'll just jump to another!'' he mocked.

Serra smirked, "That's true but you're not the one I'm after...'' she said levitating more concretes, "I'm after you're boxes!'' she declared before shooting her floating projectiles towards every box in the place, destroying it. Serra then noticed one more box before launching another strike, Jack quickly jumps out of the box before the attack destroys it.

"Oh shit...'' Jack muttered.

"When you revealed you're ability, I figure out that you can use your power as long as there are boxes within the vicinity, and without boxes around, you're just a fish out of water.'' Serra explained, "I maybe green when comes to fighting but I make it up with my brain.'' she said tapping her head.

Jack gulped, "Uh-oh...'' he said.

Serra grin, "It's over!'' she declared before stomping her foot on the ground, suddenly a debris shot out below Jack, the debris went up towards the ceiling pinning Jack in the process, the debris then went down revealing an unconscious Jack stuck in the ceiling as Serra let out a sigh, "Not bad me. But I had a long way to go if I wanna reach everyone's level.'' she said with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Marcus and Ichigo arrived at the second floor which is filled with giant stuff animals scattered around the place.

"Jesus... first boxes, now oversized stuff furballs. Can't this place get any freakier." Marcus commented.

Ichigo then felt someone from the far corner, "Who's there!? Show yourself!" he demanded.

Then a manic chuckle was heard, "Fufu! I'm surprised that you noticed me." a voice said as strange figure came out behind a large stuff animal, "Hello pesky Intruders, I am Teddie, the second seat of the Toy Factory." he introduced himself.

 **Toy Factory Second Seat**

 **Teddie**

Teddie has a bear-like headwear on his head, blue eyes and a flat nose, brown furred vest, black baggy pants and white slip shoes.

"Yup! Things just got freakier." Marcus bluntly stated referring to Teddie's attire.

"You may have pass through our tough defenses and our third seat but you won't get pass through me!" Teddie declared.

Ichigo then stepped forward, "Go ahead Marcus. I'll take on this joke." he said grabbing the handle of his blade.

Marcus nodded, "Good-luck! Not that you needed it." he said with a smirk as he ran towards the next flight of stairs as Ichigo smirked.

"You're not going anywhere!" Teddie said charging at Marcus but Ichigo got in front of him.

"You're not getting any near on my leader!" Ichigo declared as he delivers a kick at Teddie, but the costumed marionette dodges before doing a few back flips away from him.

"Oh! It's on!" Teddie said with a glare.

 **(Play APA Theme - Protection by Jim Johnston)**

And with that, Teddie throws a hundreds of daggers towards Ichigo, the substitute shinigami would then blocked it with his oversized blade, Teddie then follows it by throwing a grenade towards him but Ichigo quickly got out of the way before it exploded.

Teddie then throws another set of daggers which Ichigo dodges by rolling out in arms way. The substitute shinigami then charges towards Teddie and swung his blade but the costumed individual did another set of back flips before throwing another dagger which Ichigo swatted away.

Teddie gritted his teeth, "I got no time for this! Time to use my secret weapon!" he declared before whistling, then all of a sudden every stuff animal began to move, "Attack him my servants!" he ordered pointing his finger at Ichigo.

"So he's like a tamer, but instead of real life animals, he controls inanimated ones." Ichigo deducted.

Then the stuff animals charges at him, a teddy bear swing it's arm but Ichigo slices it off, then an elephant stuff animal swung it's trunk but Ichigo dodges by somersaulting above the elephant before stabbing it's back, ripping it from the inside out. Then a stuffed gorilla tried to tackle him but he quickly slides down between it's legs before slicing it on the back, then a hawk stuffed bird swoops down at him, but he quickly ducks down, he then anticipated it's next attack, when the hawk swoops down again, Ichigo strikes back by slicing it's beak.

Teddie gritted his teeth as his stuff minions are falling one by one, "Damn! Guess I had to call him!" he said before whistling again, then out of nowhere a stuffed tiger radiating in yellow aura appeared, "Get him Alexander!" he ordered.

 **Toy Factory Fourth Seat**

 **Alexander**

Alexander is large orange stuffed tiger with green eyes.

Alexander charges at Ichigo and swung it's claws but Ichigo dodges, then the orange haired shinigami swung his blade at the stuff tiger's neck but much to his surprise, the tiger dodges.

"Haha! Alexander isn't a mindless stuff animal like the rest! He's a lot smarter than you think!" Teddie mocked.

Alexander then did a roll out attack, it's sharp rolling body made its way towards Ichigo who quickly got out of the way, but much to his surprise, the spinning ball followed him.

"Hahaha! Once Alexander used his roll out move, his unstoppable!" Teddie mocked while laughing.

"Got to think of something!" Ichigo said as he run, he then looks back and forth at the spinning ball behind him and Teddie, when an idea crossed his mind, "Got it!" he said before making his way towards Teddie.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Don't come closer!" Teddie said in panic, then he noticed that Ichigo grabbing the handle of his blade, "Oh! So you want to attack me? Bring it! I ain't scared of you!" he declared bringing out a sword before charging towards Ichigo.

As the two got closer, Ichigo smirked before jumping out of the way much to Teddie's shock, then Alexander's rolling body hits Teddie as they crashed into a wall. Alexander reverted back to his form and noticed the unconscious Teddie stuck on the wall, the stuff tiger then panicked.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo roared swinging his blade releasing a powerful energy wave.

The stuff tiger could only watch the attack with comically wide eyes as the strike hits him causing a huge explosion, as the smoke clears, Alexander is seen on the floor, his body was still intact but judging by the swirls in his eyes, he's unconscious.

Ichigo took a deep breath, "Whew! That's a wrap... I guess." he said.

Serra then arrived at the second floor, "Ichigo!" she called.

Ichigo then sighed in relief, "Hey Serra! Looks like you defeat the box guy." he said before noticing the bruises she had on her side and face, "Looks like you had quite a fight, but I'm glad that you manage to get through it." he commented.

"I did... I may have won but I realized that I still have a long way to go. It's thanks to my abilities that I defeated him but I don't think that won't be enough for future battles." Serra stated.

Ichigo nodded, "Don't worry. You'll improve what you lack once you started training in the camp." he reassured.

"Thanks. Anyway, seems you encountered another obstacle." Serra stated.

Ichigo looks back at the unconscious Teddie and Alexander, he let's out a chuckle, "You can say that again." he said.

"So Marcus is now on the third floor?" Serra asked.

Ichigo nodded, "It'll be a matter of time before a fight occurred up there." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

When Marcus reached the third floor, he found it empty and no one was guarding it, he then made ran to next flight of stairs heading towards the fourth floor. Upon arriving at the final floor, he comes across Andy the Ragdoll standing with his back turn on him looking through the window.

"So... you must be Daddy." Marcus commented getting himself.

"If Daddy means leader, then you're right." Andy replied before turning to him, "I see. You're one of the pest that managed to get through here. I applaud you but this is far a you can go." he said, "And this is where you will die." he declared as he picks up two long blades.

Marcus smirked, "I ain't the one's gonna die... if any, it's gonna be you." he said back.

Andy scoffed, "You think you can take me on." he mocked.

Marcus shrugged, "Who knows? I'll just have to go through this and find it out myself." he stated.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	11. Final Fight! Marcus vs Andy

In the fourth and final floor of the Lego Fortress, we see Marcus and Andy with their eyes locked at each other, both had the intention of hurting one another in the most inhumane ways as possible.

Andy got a good grip of his swords, "Now then... what should I do first to you?'' he mumbled to himself, "Should I torture you first or you kill in an instant.'' he mused.

"Enough blabbering..." Marcus interjected as he brought out something from the back of his shirt, "This fight ain't going to start if you don't keep your stupid mouth shut.'' he said pointing his baseball bat at the marionette.

Andy scoffed, "What's that bat of yours gonna do?'' he mocked.

Marcus smirked, "Don't underestimate this bat." he replied.

The two we're silent for a minute before quickly dashing at each other with their weapons clashing at each other.

 **(Play Bo Dallas Theme - Shoot for the Stars by CFO$)**

Marcus swung his baseball bat which hits Andy right on the cheek sending him flying to a debris creating a huge dent.

"Grah! Lucky shot.'' Andy muttered as Marcus charges back at him, he quickly blocks his next strike, pushing his sword forward as he looks at Marcus' straight in the eye, "You really piss me off!'' he told him off.

"You're face piss me off!'' Marcus growled in reply.

They then pushes each other away before charging back again, the two would trade powerful blows after blows at each other, swinging their weapons left and right, if there was a spectator nearby the premises, he or she could feel each strikes, the near impact would sent someone trembling to their knees. Marcus swung his bat down hard only for Andy to block it, the mere collision of their weapons caused a huge a gust of wind of all over the place, pushing objects aside and breaking the glass windows.

Marcus charges again but Andy dodges his strike by bending his back before delivering a fast spinning heel kick towards Marcus' stomach which sends his crashing to a wall, however, Marcus quickly got up and charges back, Andy anticipated his next move as Marcus was about to brought down his bat he quickly ducks down and slashes his sword towards Marcus' midsection drawing out blood, Andy let out a smirk in satisfaction only to lost it when Marcus brought down his bat violently on his shoulders, gritting in pain Andy swung his sword again but Marcus quickly swung his bat fast which snaps his swords in two much to the marrionette's shock, Marcus follows this by delivering a powerful kick towards Andy's face sending him crashing to a wall.

Marcus backs off a few distance away before putting a hand on his midsection, gritting his teeth in pain, he could only withstand the pain if the weapon is still stuck in any parts of his body but since Andy manage to graze him, he can't help but endure the pain as blood continues to draw out.

Andy got up spitting out a few blood from his mouth before sending Marcus a glare, "Just what the heck is with that bat?'' he demanded.

Despite the pain, Marcus let out a smirk, "I found this baseball bat back from the Junkyard Planet... believe it or not, it once belong to a very obscured hero... the Battle Baseball Ninja... you have no idea who that is don't ya? Oh well... at least... I'm keeping his legacy alive by using this bat." he explained, "So... you're swords are finished, what are you gonna do now?'' he mocked.

Andy scoffed, "I ain't done yet!'' he growled as he took out a box behind his coat much to Marcus' confusion, "Time to use my ability.'' he said grabbing a toy gun when suddenly it glows for a minute before dying down, "You're wondering what I can do, are you? Well then... I'll tell you. I'm one of those you called a _Cursed_ and I had an ability to transform toys into real thing.'' he revealed.

Marcus narrowed his eyes upon hearing the word _Cursed_ , "I see...'' he said, "By the way, I had a question... just how in the world did you create an army of people dressed like toys?'' he asked.

"People dressed like toys? I think you're mistaking something here, they're not people.'' Andy pointed out.

"What are you..." Marcus tried to say until his eyes widen in realization, "No... I get it now...'' he said.

Andy grinned evily, "I guess you finally realized it. You're wondering why I looked like Raggedy Andy? That's because I AM Raggedy Andy! If you know where my revelation is going, I was once a TOY! A TOY!" he shouted in frustration, "I used to be played a lot by kids, I used to be carried a lot, I used to bring smiles!'' he said with a smile before frowning, "Then they abandon me... the kids grow up and they forgotten me... after I brought them smiles in their childhood, they just throw me away like a rag!'' he said as Marcus listens, "I was thrown away like I was nothing to them! I was about to rot in the trash, I thought everything is over... until this dark light landed on me turning me into what I am today! I was confuse at first, I wandered around this city until I reached an abandoned toy factory and saw dozens of abandoned toys! That's when I realized one thing... the fates of toys... will always be abandon once children grows up!'' he said before looking through the window looking at the battle occurring outside, "Then I discovered my ability to turn toys into real thing and bring them to life! I created this army, so we can get our revenge to children, we're going to get rid each and every children in this city, then the next city, next the entire country, then the entire world!'' he claimed, "Once we get rid of every children, we're coming next to the adults! The adults who once we're children... the ones who abandon us!'' he declared.

Marcus was silent for a minute until he spoke, "You're an idiot.'' he said harshly.

Andy turns to him with a glare, "What?" he said completely offended.

"I can definitely understand the pain of getting abandon. But my God... my God! I know you're angry with the children who are now adults that abandoned you but why you should pin the blame on other children!?" Marcus demanded.

"What do you know!?" Andy mocked.

"Listen here and listen well cause I'm not gonna repeat it! You're an idiot! While you complained about getting abandoned , have you ever, EVER thought that their are kids out there that can't afford to buy a toy! Yes! Their are families out there that can't even afford to buy their children toy due to poverty! I see a lot of kids without watching other kids playing with their toys in envy! You can complain all you want about getting abandoned but don't you know, that even the dirtiest toy can make a child happy! A simple ragdoll can make a girl smile! A truck with no wheels can make a boy smile! A simple lego piece can bring joy to a child! Rather than planning on hurting children, you could have used your new found abilities to make children like those smile, even if they grow up, you can find another child to bring smile on their faces! Toys are object! But it bring smiles to a child's face! You could have done that! But instead, you choose this meaningless crusade of yours!" Marcus berated with the most harshest tone he had.

"SHUT UP!" Andy roared in anger as he began to fire his guns at Marcus.

Marcus charges forward dodging every bullets, Andy then brought out a bazooka with a boxing gloves before firing it at Marcus, hitting him square on the face sending him crashing to a wall, Andy brought out another bazooka before firing a torpedo above Marcus' head creating an explosion as several debris crashes down on Marcus burying him under the rubble.

"You insect called humans, will never understand the pain we toys suffered!" Andy called out.

"You're right... I'm not toy..." Marcus muttered under the rubble before getting up from underneath the debris with a deadly glare set on Andy, "But we understand pain!" he declared before charging again, Andy responded by firing his guns once more, hitting Marcus in some parts of his body but he doesn't mind, his mind is set in beating Andy, "You have the right to get angry! You have the right to feel disappointed! But you don't have the right to hurt others!" he shouted.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Andy shouted.

"I will protect this city... along with the smiles of children!" Marcus roared swinging his baseball bat destroying Andy's guns, he then quickly smashed the box of toys much to Andy's horror, "I'm done toying around!" he said before swinging his bat, hitting Andy on the head drawing out blood, Marcus wasted no time and continues to bash his bat against the marrionet non-stop, each blows causes Andy to slowly loose conscious while keeping his feet on the ground, Marcus then pulls his fist back, "Time end this! Gasoline... 45%... BLASTO!" he roared as he swung his fist directly at Andy's face creating a powerful explosion that shook and decimated the entire fourth floor.

Outside, everyone witnessed the explosion.

"Was that Marcus?" Kikyo asked in worry.

Adam narrowed his eyes, "I hope so..." he muttered.

Then suddenly Andy was sent flying out of the fortress before crashing down to the streets creating a large crate as Andy's bloodied and battered lays down the ground.

Robin smirked, "Looks like Marcus is done with him." he stated.

Marcus then shows himself to the outside standing victorious with a bloody face, "No more toys... that will give children nightmares." he muttered darkly.

Andy's goons could only look at their defeated leader in shock, "This is impossible! Boss Andy had been defeated!" one shouted in panic.

"What should we do now!?'' another one asked.

"Retreat! We need to retreat back to our base!" a soldier shouted.

Jinx then stepped forward, "No can do! We already located your base operation!" she said as Kid Flash zips right next to her.

"You got nowhere to hide now, guys." Kid Flash said with a grin.

Suddenly a purple portal appears out of nowhere shocking everyone.

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked in surprise.

"It's seems like a portal." Raven answered.

"Troops! We need to evacuate to another world!" Jack-in-the-box called out with Teddie and Alexander behind him.

Not wasting any chance, two goons grabbed the unconscious Andy before all of them ran inside the portal.

Jack-in-the-box glares at the heroes, "This is not the last of the Toy Factory! We swear, we'll return and destroy you!" he claimed before jumping inside the portal.

"Wait! Get back here!" Adam calls out but the portal quickly vanished, "Damn it! They escaped!" he exclaimed.

"Well... look at the bright side, everything is over... for now." Andres stated.

Back inside the Lego Fortress, Serra and Ichigo had catch up with Marcus.

"Marcus, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Marcus turns to them and they both flinched at his bloody state, ''Never been better." he replied with a smile.

"Looks like you got one heck of a fight... I think you should have Yoshika take a look at you." Serra suggested.

Marcus shook his head, "That can wait. We still had one more thing to do." he declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, after reuniting with everyone, they went towards the abandoned toy factory. Marcus then explained to them about Andy's origins, his abilities and plans.

"I can't believe it... no wonder he looks like Raggedy Andy... because he was once." Eddy stated.

"Poor toys..." Starfire said holding several dolls in her hands, "... they don't deserve a fate like this." she said.

"Men... who knew toys could hold a grudge." Cyborg said.

"I think I regret throwing my collection of action figures." Rex commented with a slight shiver.

Marcus along with Robin, Adam, Wonder Girl and Argent approaches a machine.

"So this is the machine that created his army of toys." Adam pointed out.

Robin nodded, "No wonder why he had endless servants, they we're toys from this factory." he said.

"So what's gonna happen to this machine?" Argent asked.

"Dispose of it. Andy won't be needing this anymore even if he returns in this city." Marcus replied with bandages wrapped around his head and midsection.

Wonder Girl and Argent nodded as they proceeded to destroy the machine.

Marcus then turns to Robin, "Robin... I suggest you take each and every toys in this factory and give them to charity, after all, toys are made to make children smile." he said with a smile.

Robin nodded as he smiled back, "I couldn't agree more with you. Considered it done." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Days later, everything went back to normal in Jump City, each Titan operatives returned to their respective cities. The toys from the abandoned toy factory were given to charity much to Marcus' delight. Each day was like any other day, the gang would hang out, playing videogames, watching movies, eating pizzas or the usual habit of saving the day. Jinx and Kid Flash decided to join the Coalition while the entire Titans Operatives form an alliance with the Coalition.

Both New Age Avengers and the Rising Stars had fun staying in Jump City for a couple of more days until it was time to go.

 **bzzzttt...**

On the top of the Titans Tower, we see the Central Command getting ready to go as each teams said their farewells to each other.

Starfire pulls Yoshika and XY Girl into a tight hug, "Oh! I'm sooo going to miss the two of you!" she said.

"Grrgk! Too... tight..." XY Girl wheezed.

"Don't worry Starfire, we'll keep in touch." Yoshika replied.

Eddy stood in front of Panooki and Mumbo, "Well... are the two of you ready to go to Neo-City?" he asked.

Panooki nodded vigorously, "I'm super-duper excited! I can't wait to get there and spend some time with you!" she said excitedly hugging Eddy much to his dismay.

"I look forward for what I can do there." Mumbo replied tipping his top hat.

Rex, Taro and Duncan is having a talk with Jinx and Kid Flash.

"We're glad that the two of you are joining us." Rex claimed offering them a handshake.

Jinx took his hand, "It's a pleasure. The Coalition seems like an interesting place." she replied.

"Yeah! Plus, I want to meet this Flash Sentry, I heard that his _Gift_ is kinda like mine, might as well give him a tip or two." Kid Flash stated.

"He's definitely going to appreciate that." Taro said.

"I can't wait to get back and get some well deserved R&R." Duncan said stretching his arms and rubbing his back.

"Ditto." Rex said.

Meanwhile, Serra stood in front of the Rising Stars.

"Once more I'm in you're care! I'm pleased to be part of your group!" Serra exclaimed while bowing at them.

"It's cool! We're glad that you decided to join us." Luna replied with a grin.

"I'm still too green when comes to combat but I'm going to work hard to meet up with your expectations." Serra declared with a determined smile.

"Welcome aboard Serra!" Adam said.

"But you know... since Serra it still too green, she's going to train for a while, so she can't join a team or any mission that soon." Andres pointed out.

"He has a point." Gertrude said in agreement.

"It doesn't matter. I'll train very hard until I reach the same level as you guys! So please wait for me!" Serra replied.

Adam nodded, "Then we'll do just that." he said with a smile.

In one corner, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Ed, Rolf, Randy and Jake are gathered around in a circle.

"Sucks that you guys had to go." Beast Boy whined.

"Don't worry Beast Boy. We'll keep in touch, plus, I did promise that I'll buy you the new Seth Rollins t-shirt." Ed replied with a smile.

"Really? Awesome!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Rolf is still baffled why the Dimwitted Ed-boy and Green skin Beast Boy are obsessed with clothing with weird art." Rolf said scratching his head.

"Just leave them be Rolf." Jake said.

Randy then handed something to Cyborg, "Here you go! I installed a program that let's you communicate with us even if we're in different worlds. Plus, with the thing installed, it will give you and Beast Boy to participate freely whenever we had a Halo Marathon." he said.

"Sweet! I really enjoy playing that game with you guys! Can't wait to test it out." Cyborg replied in excitement.

Raven is seen talking to Ichigo and Danny.

"It was short but I enjoy my time with you guys." Raven said with a small smile.

"Likewise." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah." Danny said, _"Although Ichigo and I did all the talking."_ he thought.

"Time to go guys!" Herald called from the main control panel.

The first to get in was Jinx and Kid Flash followed by the Vivid 4 then the rest, Marcus was about to enter last when Robin calls out to him.

"Hey Marcus! I'm glad that we get to team up with you. You're good a leader." Robin said with a grin.

Marcus grinned back, "Thanks! Let's team up again sometimes." he offered.

"I'm down with that." Robin replied as they shared a fist bump.

And with that, the Central Command left Jump City and made their way back to Neo-Earth.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	12. Epilogue

After returning to the Training Camp, everyone made their way back towards to their newly renovated dorm. Unfortunately for Marcus, he was separated from Eddy and Rex as the former was given a room along with Panooki, Mumbo and a girl named Mandy Rosal while the latter had to share a room with the Secret Trio(Danny, Randy and Jake), Marcus on the other hand, had no idea who we're his roommates. Before he made his way to his designated room, Marcus met up with several people around the Coalition giving them a circular badge with the letters NNA written in blue highlight, the badge represents that you're an honorary member of his team, the New Age Avengers.

Inside Double D's office, the beanie-wearing was filing some papers when he looks at the badge near his coffee mug, he let out smile.

Meanwhile, Minna was taking a hot shower, outside her bathroom, we see the badge placed on top of her change of clothes at her bed.

Behind the facility, we see Vaas, Needles, Geraldo and Miss Fortune having a chat about the badges they just received as their leader let out a small smile.

Gingka was seen sitting at the edge of the training camp's rooftop while tossing the badge up and down with his hand.

Herald was looking through the gym's window watching the sunset before looking at his badge with a smile.

Akane, Aoi, Himawari, Wakaba and Rei are hanging out at the Rabbit House with their badges placed neatly besides their bags.

Ichika was sitting on a bench outside along with Kansashi as the former shows her his badge.

Marcus continues to walk through the halls greeting everyone he passes-by as he approaches a certain door, "There it is! Room 756! Sounds like the idol agency from Japan... oh well...'' he said before knocking on the other door, "Pardon me whoever is in there! But I'm you're new roommate Marcus McGee aka Marcus the Kane, it's pleasure to meet all of you!'' he announced as he opens the door only for his eyes widen in shock.

"Marcus-sama! You're our final roommate!" Malvina exclaimed in delight. She is currently wearing a skimpy black tank top and a teal shorts which almost looks like an underwear.

"M-M-Marcus! Why are you here?!'' Sylvia stuttered in surprise. She is currently wearing white long nightgown with her hair down, her cheeks were upon setting her sights on me.

"Hoho~" Raya said in amusement while licking her lips, "We haven't got our rematch yet I feel like I have won the bet.'' she said eyeing him like an animal ready to pounce her prey which earned her a glare from Malvina. Raya is currently wearing a white and pink pajamas and red slippers.

Marcus could only blink in shock, he looks back at the paper that his holding then to the plate number of the door before returning his attention back to the girls, he then raised a finger, "Excuse me for a minute.'' he said before closing the door. The miserable poor lad stood in front of the door for a minute with a blank look, and then, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed loudly as began to run around the halls like a madman.

Malvina then opens the door, "Marcus-sama!'' she called out but he was far gone.

"I think having us his roommates must be a shock for him.'' Sylvia stated as Raya let out a loud laugh.

Meanwhile, we see Dan Gotanda, Erika and Venoct hanging out in the kitchen while drinking coffee, when they heard Marcus' screaming.

"Was that Marcus?'' Dan asked looking outside.

"What does he had to scream about?'' Venoct asked indecorously.

Erika shrugged, "I think he finally find out that he's sharing a room with three girls.'' she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created my moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
